Big Time Scandal
by logan.is.my.homie.henderson
Summary: The guys will stop at nothing for revenge. One may will lose it all. Another will stop at nothing to defend the one they love. Who will be the last sane guy standing? Will BTR crash and burn? READ and REVIEW!
1. Tough Love

**A/N: So I hope you guys like it! This is my first story so sorry if it's not that great! Please Review!**

**Logan POV**

"Carlos! Pay Attention!" I shouted as I started pulling out dinner from the oven.

Carlos zoomed past me and shoved me with all his force. James was chasing Carlos.

"Carlos Give me my lucky comb! Carlos! Now!" James cried.

James fell and slipped in the mush of food he and Carlos had stepped all over.

"Oh I'm sorry Logan."Carlos replied meaninglessly.

"Carlos you're always so careless. Frankly, it's kind of annoying." I hissed helping James up.

Carlos gave me his puppy eyes thinking he could get out of this. Well he was wrong. I spent almost two hours making dinner and now it was on the floor. It just pisses me off how Carlos acts sometimes. He is so immature.

"Look Logan don't get all fussy. It was an accident and-"

I cut Carlos off. "So you were just teasing James by running around with his lucky comb by accident? How would you like it if James took your helmet? "

Carlos replied with a shrug and a smirk.

"Carlos you're not 4 anymore so grow up and stop being a fucking idiot! Why can't you act like a normal person like James and Kendall! You are always messing things up. I am too nice to you!"

After I said those painful words Carlos' eyes began to water. Carlos and I had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. He has always treated me as a prince and now here I was acting like a total bitch. I felt so horrible watching how Carlos reacted to what I said. I didn't want to hurt him. Correction hurting him is the last the I would ever want to do. I mean it really wasn't a big deal that he messed up the dinner I slaved over. The real reason I wanted to perfect it was Carlos.

"Logan, don't be mad at Carlos. It's my fault too; if I hadn't chased him he wouldn't have bumped you. I'm so sorry." James said mellow.

"James, it's ok."

**Carlos POV**

How could Logan ever say something like that! I mean he was Logan. Logan the nice guy who never said _bad words_ and was always on my side. The Logan who never started _conflicts _and always was _polite. _My Logan; The Logan I fell in love with was calling me a fucking idiot. My heart felt as if it was split in two. As if someone got hungry and took big bites of it. Like Kendall did to the cake I made for Logan on his birthday.

I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I didn't know how to respond to what Logan said. So figured I would come up with my best come back and walk away.

"Well at least I'm not some smart ass like you! Logan look in the mirror you're way more abnormal than me! You're just some fucking smart freak! The only reason I am your friend is because I feel sorry for you! No one wants to be the nerd's best friend so I did the dirty work!"

"Carlos you don't mean that!" James chanted.

"Don't tell me what I freaking mean James!"

With that I turned away and walked towards the room me and that bitch (Logan) shared.

**James POV**

I apologized once more to Logan and headed to talk to Kendall. I needed to clear my head of what had just happened. Kendall was out by the pool so; I went to go put my trunks on. As I was heading out the door I saw Logan scrubbing the floor as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm heading out to the pool with Kendork, so I won't be back for a while."

Logan smiled as if he had approved of me going.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

His response was just a simple nod of yes.

I quickly reached the pool and saw Kendall sharing a lounger with Jo. I didn't like Jo. Jo was always around Kendall. Which was very annoying. I approached them and asked if Jo could leave. She hesitated at first, but then figured she would give us our privacy.

"Kendall, Carlos told me something very interesting earlier. He told me not to tell anyone but, I really need your advice."

"Okay James, what did Carlos tell you that he wouldn't tell me and more shockingly Logan?"

"He told me that…." I hesitated for a while. Kendall looked like he was starting to get annoyed so I continued. "…he's gay"

"He's gay. That's all!" Kendall laughed.

"Not only gay, he loves Logan and they just got into a big fight."

"Logan? Of all the guys in the world why Logan?"

Why did Kendall care who Carlos liked. Especially if it was Logan. In my head I began to question Kendall and decided not to do it out loud.

**Carlos POV**

I locked the door to mine and Logan's room so that no one would bug me. My head throbbed with the things that just happened. How could I do this to him, I mean I _loved_ him. With his adorable chocolate eyes and that cute little sideways grin he had…I heard Logie crying. What have I done? Why did I say such mean things to him?

More and more thoughts flew around in my head. I shouldn't feel bad; he was the one who started it! But, I'm not the type to hold grudges. Not me! I'm the Carlos who always make people laugh and have a great time.

It pained me so much. I figured I would go out and apologize even if he didn't want to back.

Once I open the door I saw a weary Logan sitting on the floor. He looked up at me and looked back down. I could tell he was extremely hurt inside. I rarely saw Logan sad or angry. So this came to a shock that what I have said left that impression.

I just wanted to sit right next to him and cheer him up. I wanted to wrap him in my arms tightly until the pain went away.

_I wanted to kiss him._

**Kendall POV**

Oh shit! Had I just said that out loud? I turned to see James' face all I saw was a stunned expression. I admit I like Carlos. It just tore me up to here he likes Logan. Sure Logan was nice to Carlos but I could never imagine Logan thinking of Carlos as more than a friend. Carlos should just open his eyes! Logan's not gay….but I am! So why did the fuck did he have to pick Logan! He just wants to make my heart feel as if it's being boiled.

I got out of deep thought and just remember the situation I had gotten myself into. I had to go before James questioned me.

"Umm James…I-I have to go."

"Soo long gay boy!" James said mockingly.

GAY BOY! Oh fuck had I been so obvious! Now what was I suppose to do! I walked into the lobby as my hands grew sweaty from nerves. All I can think about was Carlos. I loved the way Carlos wore his helmet and those puppy dog eyes he gives you when he wants something. That innocent look he makes when he did something bad and most of all his energetic personality! What's there not to love about Carlos? I mean just look at him.

I felt very threatened by Logan. He could really turn out to be gay and fall for Carlos. That's why I was happy to hear that Logan and Carlos got into a fight. I mean those two have always been really close. Now hopefully they will start to drift apart. I would do whatever it takes to make that certain. And by whatever I really mean whatever!

I slowly made my way to apartment 2J as I approached the door I heard various noises coming from behind it! It sounds as if Logan or Carlos was struggling. Knowing that they were still fighting filled me with joy.

I opened the door very quickly to see what was going on. However, when I saw the action taking place, all of my joy had left me.

"LOOGAAN! CARLOOSS!"I cried.

**Logan POV**

Sorrow filled my heart as I saw Carlos walk out of our room. He looked concerned and immensely sad. Just a glance at that boy reminded me of what he had said. Carlos approached me and sat down. FUCK! I grew very tense and uncomfortable. I was not ready to talk about it. My heart still ached and him here didn't not help at all. I really just wanted him to leave; each second he stood there just made me feel more and more dreadful. At first he just stared at me as I was hunched over with my face in my hands. He then pulled my face facing his and I felt my eyes watered up. Carlos then looked down and I noticed he had begin to cry also. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and gazed into my now red eyes.

"Logan don't cry, it hurts me so much." Carlos said with compassion.

"Carlos why does matter you don't really want to be my friend remember!"

"NO! Logie you're my rock and without you I am nothing! I can't show you how sorry I am. Logan I never want you to feel _unloved_ by me because I you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world and would do anything to make you forgive me" Carlos replied as a shower of tears fell from his brown eyes.

It was amazing to me how Carlos knew all the right things to say. I really wanted to forgive him but, I just couldn't seem to. That comment he made me feel like all the memories of me and him were big lies and as if I was an obligation. I couldn't stop sobbing and Carlos next to me just made me hurt more. I needed a shoulder to cry on but, certainly not Carlos'!

"Ca-rl-o-ss. I do-n't knoo-w if I-I cou-ld for-give you." I said as my voice cracked from me crying. I wiped my eyes and continued, "You know th-hat I re-ally wish I-I could but not ye-et no-ot no-w.

"My Logie Bear I love you so much! Please forgive me! Please!" Carlos said desperately.

Just as I was about to reply I felt Carlos squeeze my waist harder and got a firmer grip on my chin. Carlos pushed me with all his strength to lay down on the still damp floor. Carlos got on top of me and he pushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back passionately at first but, then I realized who I was kissing. I was kissing my best friend Carlos! That's just wrong; I'm not the least bit gay!

I started to refuse and push him off with all the force I could. Somehow he managed to stay on top of me trying to kiss me vigorously. He so strong! Noises started to leave me because I was in such a struggle.

I heard the door open and I tried to kick and scream so who ever came in would help me. Carlos didn't notice that someone had walked in and still kissed me uncontrollably.

"LOOGAAN! CARLOOSS!"Said Kendall with a shaky voice.

Carlos immediately got off of me and looked at Kendall with great fear. I wiped my lips and grew very pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem you fucking faggot!" I screamed at Carlos.

Carlos didn't not say a word he just looked at me blankly and looked back at Kendall. Kendall looked as if he were to cry.

"Logan you're a mother fucking slut! And Carlos how could you!" Kendall said as he went in his room.

**James POV**

I walked into our apartment and heard Kendizzle snap at Logan and Carlos. I walked towards my two friends who were sitting on the floor breathing very heavily. Just as I got to them, Logan got up and left the apartment. Carlos stood on the floor alone and glanced at me and went into his room.

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dunnn! Did you like it? Review even if you didn't because all reviews are helpful!**


	2. Hugs and Kisses

**A/N: Ok so I thought of some pretty intense ideas! **

**Logan POV**

Last night I didn't return the apartment to get sleep. I just stood out by the pool the entire night to think about what I had done. I felt horrible because I had been so vicious to Carlitos. All he was trying to do was tell me he liked me but I turned him down hard. I thought about doing something nice for him so he knew I was sorry.

I was so confused! I actually enjoyed the way Carlos kissed me. This was so not me! I'm not gay nor will I ever be. But, I think I might have a big crush on that boy. A crush so intense that you wouldn't even imagine! I been feeling this way for a while now. That's probably why I got so aggravated when Carlos kissed me. This was so illogical… I didn't know what the hell my problem was! I mean I'm supposed to like girls not Carlos! Pretty girls like Camille, The Jennifers, and Jo…eww…wait nooo they're pretty! Right? Right? I don't know!

Anyways I decided the nice thing I would do was make my Carlitos pancakes. I put all my effort in it to make them perfect, just the way Carlos liked them. It took me a while considering that I'm not the best cook but, when they were done it was all worth it. I added the final touch by spelling out, _I'm so sorry, _with chocolate chips.

Just as I finished Carlos walked out of our room. His eyes were red and puffy. He gave me a look that showed me how much he was hurt. My heart just dropped to the ground. I felt like a total dick!

I walked over to Carlos and gave him a tight hug. He hug didn't me back. That wasn't a good sign. Carlos loved giving hugs; he must have been really pissed. I looked at him very solemnly and let go of him.

"Carlos, I've been an ass lately. Could you ever forgive me?"

Carlos did not responded he just gave his sad puppy eyes. So I continued on, "I made a special breakfast for you do you want some?"

Carlos' straight face turned into a smirk and he began you giggle which turned into a laugh. "Sorry, I have a dirty mind, Logan."

I turned red and my heart raced. Was I getting excited? Nah! I couldn't be!

"Why are you blushing?" Carlos said while giggling.

"No reason! Just sit down and eat my pancakes before the other two wake up and get jealous cuz I only made you some."

"Ok Logie, I'll eat _your _pancakes." Carlos responded winking.

Carlos was flirting with me! This was so awesome! No wait, it's not! Well maybe it was….  
Carlos sat down to eat my pancakes. He started laughing again and turned to me and smiled. This was so awkward! What had Carlos been laughing at!

"Aww Logie, you're so corny!" Carlos said as he grinned at me.

I began to laugh nervously. Oh great now he thinks I'm corny! I walked back into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess I had made.

**Carlos POV**

Logan was so sweet! How could I ever stay mad at him? The pancakes he made filled me with joy! They showed me that he cared about me. But, what I liked most about it was Logan had flour and batter all over himself and he didn't even notice. Now to me that was just the cutest thing ever!

James and Kendall walked out of their room and smiled as they saw pancakes on the table. They raced each other to the table and grabbed two plates. James tried to get a pancake but Logie ran to the table and slapped James hand.

"These pancakes are for Carlos and no one else. Understood?" Logan said smiling at me.

I got chills down my spine as Logan said that. I started to think he liked me! I mean why else would he be so nice?

I stuck my tongue out at James and sang "Logan likes me the best! Logan likes me the best!"

Kendall looked annoyed and got up from the table. He glared at all of us and went into his room.

"Hey what's Kendall's problem lately?" Logan asked.

I had been wondering the same thing. It seems like he was a whole new person. A very moody person, who made no sense at all…..like a girl!

**James POV**

I knew exactly why Kendall was being strange. I'm almost certain it's because of Carlos. He seemed like he got jealous when I told him Carlos loved Logan and I was examining him at the table and saw that he was staring Carlos down. Kendall likes Carlos and there is no doubt about it.

Kendall never showed this side of him before. It was very new so, we didn't know how to react to it. The only thing I could think of is to tell Carlos and Logan that Kendall has a crush on Carlos. Maybe Logan could help; He is really smart. But for now, I just wanted to talk to Kendall.

I got up from the table and snatched a pancake and took off fast for my room. Kendall was sitting on my bed crying.

"Kendall, what's wrong?"

"Oh James, it's just so hard! You wouldn't understand."

I sat next to him and put my hand on his strong back.

"You can tell me anything!" I responded in a seductive voice.

**Kendall POV**

He thinks I could tell him anything! Haha! What an idiot…in fact an idiot I could use. My mind started to scheme plots on how I could get Carlos jealous. All I needed was gullible person and here was one trying to comfort me. I tried not to smile and started to fake cry.

"I think I might be gay, James."

"Yeah, that's cool Kendall. Why do you think so?" James said.

"Well, I have a big crush on one of my best friends."

"Is it Carlos?" James asked in a fake voice.

"No James it's you!" I said lying as I pulled James into a kiss.

To my surprise James kissed me back and seemed to like it. I never knew James was gay! Well I guess it was kind of obvious.

"Kendall, I like you too!"

"Wanna be my man Jamie Poo?"

James nodded his head up and down with tears streaming from his eyes. I have to admit I felt bad but, I really didn't care. I fooled James into thinking I like him and pretty soon Carlos would be all mine and not Logan's!

**Logan POV**

Carlos was giving me a weird smile and wouldn't stop. It made me feel uncomfortable and nervous but in a way I kinda liked it. I sat down next to him and stared back. Carlos batted his eyes and made a kissy face to me. This made me blush and laugh nervously.

"I know you like _like_ me Logie Bear." Carlos said with a bratty tone to his voice.

"I do not Carlos!" I said unconvincingly. And the fact that I was bright red didn't help either.

Carlos did his "I don't believe you" face at me. I didn't want to crack and tell him that I think I might like. It's just that, I don't want to be gay! I want to be normal.

"Okay whatever, Logan." He replied and winked at me.

"Uhh Carlos! I really don't like _like_ you; me and you are just best friends."

"Mhmm." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I have a surprise for you."

Oh great more surprises form Carlos. I wish he would stop surprising me.

Carlos began to smile and handed me a ticket. It was movie ticket for a scary movie we have been_ dying _to see. I jumped up out of delight and pulled Carlos in to a hug.

"Carlos! Oh man! This is just great. I can't wait to see it with you tomorrow."I said very excitedly.

"Anything for you Logan."Carlos said in a flirty voice.

"Cool! Then can I take a shower first today!"

Carlos rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom granting me permission. I got up very quickly before he changed his mind.

Just as I took off all of my clothes, Carlos walked into the bathroom that I was certain I had locked. I felt mortified that Carlos saw me naked, and quickly wrapped my towel around myself.

**James POV**

I couldn't believe it! Kendall the boy I longed for was now mine! This was the happiest day of my life. I thought Kendall liked Carlos, which made me really jealous but I was way wrong he liked me! I wanted to celebrate, I was so happy. I told Kendall that tonight I would take him out to Providence which I heard was very fancy. I couldn't contain my happiness anymore. So, I went out to tell Carlos and Logan that I'm with Kendall!

But, I couldn't seem to find them. I looked out the window to see if they were by the pool. They weren't there but, Jo was! I couldn't wait to tell her that Kendork was with me! She would totally flip out.

When I got to the pool Jo was talking to Camille. They were both laughing and looked like they were enjoying themselves. I didn't want to ruin their conversation but, I decided to anyways.

"Hey Camille." I said very hyper.

"Hi James! You seem to be in a good mood." Camille responded.

"I am! Want to know why? Oh Jo your just going to love this!"

"What is it James" Jo roared in a bitchy tone.

"Kendall and I are dating! He is my boyfriend!" I sang annoyingly.

Jo and Camille's jaws dropped. They looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"You mean you guys are gay?"Jo asked.

"Yeah! So is Carlos!"

Oh Shit! I didn't mean to say that. It slipped out. If Carlos finds out I swear he will kill me!

"What about Logan?" Camille questioned.

"I think he's straight but, don't go there Camille soon he will be Carlos' bitch!"

Feeling accomplish, I skipped away.

**Carlos POV**

I just saw Logan naked. SCORE! He looked like he has been working out. Logan looked so embarrassed. I thought that was just funny so I began to laugh!

"Carlos! It's not funny and how did you even get in here…I locked the door!" Logan cried.

"You didn't lock it and I thought you went into the other shower. I'm sorry."

What I told Logan was just bull shit. I found the key to the restroom and unlocked the door because I was bored and well seeing Logan naked is just amusing.

Logan smirked at me a murmured, "Pervert."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I need more reviews if you guys want more of the story! The next chapter is going to be really cute so keep reading .**


	3. Something About Love

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to post! I just have had tons of homework lately! Remember Carlos gave Logan tickets to go see the movie? I think this chapter is really cute! So enjoy! **

**Carlos POV**

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee. I quickly got up and ran out of my room. Logan was there reading a book and drinking coffee. His hair was all messy and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Logie looked very tired and bored. I must have been staring at him because he looked up at me and gave me a grin.

"Good Morning, Logie!"I said as Logan got up to get me a cup of coffee.

"Hey Carlos" Logan replied laughing.

I wonder why Logan is laughing. Maybe I did something funny. So I just gave him a smile. But then I found out! I wasn't wearing anything but my boxers! I felt my face grow really warm and a rush of self-consciousness came over me.

"Nice Abs Carlos!" Logan said smiling as he ran his hands across them.

That gave me chills and made me extremely happy. I think my Logan was flirting with me!

I was madly in love with Logan. Everything he does and says takes my breath away. I could never live without him and now I think I may have a chance with him! It seems like he may be gay and like me! I long for the day I could hold him in my arms and take his pain away. The day I can tell Logan how much I love him and how I would do anything for him. The day when Logan becomes my boyfriend!

**Logan POV**

Oh my damn! Carlos looked fucking hot! Why does he do this to me? Carlos just loves to test me; one day I'm going to just to admit I like him…well at least I think I do. All I could say was I am completely confused.

I didn't want to be gay but, Carlos just made me feel like I was his world. He would always go to extreme lengths to protect me. I can't remember a time when Carlos wasn't there to comfort me as I went through rough patches.

I needed to talk to someone. Someone I could trust with my life…but who?

KENDALL!

I walked into Kendall's and James' room they were both still asleep on the same bed. James was embracing Kendall; it looked like somebody got it on last night. It was just too funny! But, I didn't have time to dwell on it. I needed some advice and I needed it now!

I knew exactly how I wanted to wake them up. I started to poke at them hoping they would wake. When this didn't work I jumped on their bed. They both jumped at the same time and gave me a mean look.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked in an annoyed tone.

I wanted to tell him about Carlos but, not in front of James. If James found out he would tell the whole fucking world..._by accident._

"Umm well…"I said as I fidgeted with my fingers.

I didn't know how to tell James to leave in a polite manner that wouldn't hurt his feelings. He was way sensitive and even the slightest thing could set him off.

"Spit it out Logan!" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"I can't tell you in front of James!"

James looked like he had been hurt. He got up slowly and glanced at me. I felt bad. However, I knew this problem was an easy fix.

"Look James, don't feel bad. I'm too embarrassed to tell you. If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell Carlos either." I continued.

He smiled as if we were he what he heard had pleased him and left the room. There Kendall and I stood all alone. At this moment my secret that I was most ashamed of was going to be revealed.

My throat went dry and I began to shake. "So here it goes I thi-"

"Logan, I need to tell you something. I think my conflict is a little more important than yours so, Imma go first." Kendall smiled at me and continued, "The real reason I asked out James is because I am using him in a plan to make Carlos jealous."

To make Carlos jealous? That bitch liked my man! I needed to tell Carlos that I liked him soon because I now had competition for him.

"So does James know your using him?"

"No and he never will find out."

I couldn't believe Kendall. He didn't seem like the type that would do a bitchy thing like that. I mean only a cold hearted person could go through with that. Yesterday, James was telling me and Carlos how happy he was that Kendall actually liked him and how he never wanted them to break up. I wanted to tell James but, I promised Kendall I wouldn't.

"So Logie, what did you want to tell me?"

I couldn't tell him about my feelings for Carlos, at least not anymore. It would be very awkward that we wanted the same boy. I was kind of afraid of Kendall now. Imagine if I told him I liked Carlos he probably would _kill me_ in my sleep! It sounds un-Kendall like but, considering what he was doing to James I wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh nothing Kendall…forget it."I said as I quickly got up and left.

**James POV**

I wonder why Logan made me leave. I mean what could be so private he wouldn't want me to know. Logan was one of my best friends and now he was keeping secrets. It really bugged me to not know. I knew everything that went on at The Palm Woods and when someone tried to be secretive it irked me.

Since Kendall was now my boyfriend, he would tell me anything. Anything including Logan's secret!

At that moment I saw Logan walk out of my room. He looked like he did when he couldn't understand how to do a certain math problem. This was very rare. Now I wanted to be more nosy. Logan looked at me. He then frowned and mouth _I'm sorry James._

WTF was that suppose to mean? Logan could be so confusing at times.

**Carlos POV**

Logan and I had a big day ahead of us. I couldn't wait to go see that movie! I've heard it is the scariest movie ever released! Personally I hated scary movies but, Logan's gonna be there to comfort me, which was a huge consolation.

Everything had to be perfect for my Logie tonight. I absolutely loved him and call me crazy but I had a great feeling that Logan will fall for me at the movies.

I've imagined this so many times in my head…

They way he would _embrace_ me and whisper I love you in my ear. The way Logan would pull me into the _best kiss_ of my life and tell me he would never let anything harm me. We would then leave the movies and fall deeper in love with each other each day. Logie and I will live our _fairytale _lives hand in hand. Once it is time for us to pass we would die together in each others arms.

**Kendall POV**

Today James was taking me to a restaurant called Providence. He wanted to celebrate us as a couple. Which I thought was very stupid but, I had to play it off good if I wanted Carlos to get jealous. I felt somewhat bad for what I had been doing. If James were to ever find out what I was doing it would just break his heart.

I never wanted to _hurt_ James or any of my _friends_ but, if it helped me get Carlos then I wouldn't mind. Carlos needs a real man; someone who will stand up to protect him and always be by his side. That man was me!

He just had to like Logan. To me Logan would not know what to do with someone like Carlos. Logan wasn't fit to be his man… not one bit. I just wished Carlos would soon realize that and come crawling to me.

**Logan POV**

Several hours have passed since Kendall and I had our talk. James and Kendall had already left for their romantic dinner…which didn't mean a thing in Kendall's eyes.

It was now 5:30 and almost time for us to leave to the movies. Carlos told me that he needed to get some important things before we left. I wondered what could be so I important to Carlos. Then I soon realized what he found so essential. It was his helmet, his watch, and money that was crinkled into a giant ball.

He called, "Lets goo Loganaitor!"

I grabbed my keys to my new Porsche convertible and followed Carlos out the door. I never let anyone drive my car, I just didn't trust them. Carlos had been nagging me since I got it to let him drive it but, I always refused. Having said that, I think I'm going to give him a shot a driving it today.

"Carlos! I'll race you to my car and if you get there first you can drive it for a week!"I chanted happily.  
As I said that Carlos threw his helmet on his head and took off at full speed. I followed quickly behind him. We dogged several people and kept yelling things at each other. I accidently bumped into the Jennifers and spilled whatever they were drinking on them. Just as the car became visible, Carlos tripped and fell. I passed him and touched my car to symbolize my success.

"I guess I don't get to drive it." Carlos said with a disappointed tone as he held his arm that had been scrapped on the pavement.

I really like Carlos so; I figured I give him the reward anyways.

"No Carlos you win."

Carlos face then lit up with joy as he snatched my keys eagerly out of my hands.

**James POV**

As Kendall and I arrived to the very fancy restaurant in a limo, I escorted him out of the car. I wanted to show him how much I cared for him so, I planned on being the most perfect boyfriend anyone could have tonight.

Once Kendall had walked into Providence his face turn into awe. I never suspected it to be as nice as this.

"You gentlemen must be Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight." The waitress said elegantly.

"That's us!"

"Please walk this way so, I can show you your table for this evening."

We followed the waitress until she stopped by a table with a beautiful view out the window. This specific area was lit by candle light and had very romantic music playing. I pulled out Kendall's chair trying to be a true gentleman.

"I hope you boys find this table to your liking." she said as she walked away.

I took Kendall's hands in mine and started into his eyes. My heart was beating faster than ever before. I was truly deep in love with this man. I cherished this moment so much.

"Kendall, There is no one else I would rather be with than you tonight."

I then gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kendall responded with a smile. I felt he could do better than a smile but, I shouldn't be picky me being here with a guy like him was good enough for me.

**Carlos POV**

I couldn't believe Logan let me drive his car! He was just the perfect crush ever. Well hopefully not crush for long. I wanted that boy to be my man. We had already arrived to the theater and were in line for popcorn. However, early in the car Logan kept staring at me and flirting. That for one made me extremely happy.

"Carlos. I want an ICEE!"Logan said in a very bratty tone.

"Ok Logan, then you will get an ICEE."

"Thanks Carlitos! I love you soo much!"

Logan said he loved me! Even though he probably meant it in a friend way, I could always pretend he didn't.

We gathered our large popcorn and Logie's ICEE. I didn't have enough money to buy myself a drink. If Logan would have noticed he would have put his back for me but, he didn't.

"Let's go to the top, Logie bear!"

Before I could finish he dashed up the stairs and got us the best seat possible. We had been somewhat late for the previews which were almost over. Not many filled the theater just me, Logan, a group of girls, a family, two douche bags, and an old couple.

The movie was just about to start and Logan lay on my chest. He looked up at me and smiled. Logie looked sleepy and very adorable I must add. Having him lay there felt so right. It made me feel complete, like I never had before.

Logan began to talk, "Carlos, I think I like you."

Was this really happening or was I just in one of my really good dreams.

He continued, "I liked you for a while now but I was just embarrassed to admit it."

"Why would you be embarrassed? You know I love you."

"I guess I just didn't want to be gay. But, Carlos you make it so hard not to be. You make me feel things that I can't even describe. Without you I feel like there is something missing."

I wasn't dreaming this was reality. My eyes began to tear up because I felt the compassion between me and Logan that I have always imagined. In fact, it was greater.

"Oh Logie Bear! I Love you more than anything. You don't know how happy you're making me right now!"

"Carlos I promise I will always be by your side and will love you forever." Logan said wiping away my tears.

He then pulled me into the tight embrace and the best kiss of my life like I had imagined. Logan made it so hard for me to breathe and it didn't help that my heart was racing faster than ever. I loved Logan Mitchell and he loved me. I could finally live my fairytale life at last.

**Kendall POV**

James had been so sweet and caring tonight. He catered to me as if I were his god. I thought that was adorable but, I had to stick to my original plan. I couldn't fall for James … I wanted Carlos and no one else.

I ate very quickly before James pulled me under his spell. He had already made kinda like him. However, its forcefully done. It seemed as if he had slipped something into my water…. yes that must have been it!

James smiled and said, "Dang Kendizzle, you were really hungry!"

"Yeah. I guess I was."

James made a funny yet adorable face at me. Oh no! That just set it off the charts! I liked James Diamond! Fuck you Carlos, you had your chance!

"I love you Jamie Poo."

**A/N: So did you like it! Do you have any opinions for the next chapter? Please Review! I need more or I will just stop writing! Thanks so much! :P **


	4. Love Me or Hate Me

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while! I have tons of homework! **** Hope you like this chapter!**

**Logan POV**

Last night was wonderful, as if it were all a dream. I never imagined something so perfect and so right. Carlos Garcia was now mine to keep. I knew he was too good for me so I am going to make certain that I am the best boyfriend in the world.

Carlos had slept in my bed with me and began to wake. The first thing he did was give me a smile.

"Good morning Carlitos." I said in a flirty tone as I caressed his back softly.

Carlos made a few mumbling noises which I couldn't make out. He then pushed himself up to my chest and laid his head on it.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell! How are you on this fine evening?"

I thought it was just adorable how Carlos missed used the word evening. I loved how he was so clueless kinda like a lost puppy.

"Im doing fine Mr. Garcia, shall I do the honor of making you breakfast?" I responded alertly.

"You shall cutie." Carlos replied as he chuckled.

As I got up from the bed Carlos spanked my butt. I immediately started to blush. Carlos saw that I was blushing so, he gave me a wink and mouthed "Call me."

"Oh baby, believe me I will!" I said playing along.

I decided to make Carlos eggs and bacon; something not too complicated because we had to leave to Rocque Records in about 30 minutes. Carlos and I had been the last ones up from us. Kendall and James had already been dressed and were on the couch watching TV.

Kendall was sitting on James lap; he was a very good actor. It really looked as if he liked James. In fact, I really wished he did because I don't want him after my man.

"LOGAN! LOGAN!" James and Kendall cried in unison.

I quickly got out of my deep thought. It smelled as if something were burning.

"OH SHIT!"I shouted.

I had caught the simple food I was making for Carlos on fire! That's what I get for not paying attention.

The pan in which it was being made was completely covered in flames and right next to it was a guilty looking Carlos.

"Um Logan… I think I may have done this."

At this moment I was really stressed and was trying to keep my cool.

Since I didn't respond quick enough, Carlos continued, "I was trying to help out and well I thought you would need oil to make bacon but, this oil just exploded."

"What oil?" I asked as more stress built up inside me.

"You know the oil that you use for the grill." Carlos said very sadly.

"LIGHTERS FUEL!" I shouted.

Carlos started to fidget with his fingers and said, "That's what that was."

Since me and Carlos were having a conversation, we did not notice that now the whole kitchen was on fire.

"FUCK! WE GOTTA GO CARLOS!"

James and Kendall had already left us. I guess we didn't mean that much for them to wait for us. Carlos and I found them in the lobby talking to Bitters very quickly and nervously.

"I called the fire department and they told me they are their way." I said as I approached them.

"Why did you call the fire department?"

"Because I wasn't going to let the-"At that moment I turned around to see who I was talking to and it was Kelly.

I couldn't tell Kelly we burnt down the kitchen possibly the whole apartment. She would kill us and then tell Gustavo who would release the cursing cannon on us. I pretty sure the whole thing would be blamed on me. Everything always is.

"You weren't going to let the… what Logan?" Kelly asked impatiently.

I thought of something very quickly and belted, "I wasn't going to let the kids at the Palm Woods down!"

"So calling the fire department would not let them down."

"Correct!"

"Ok, anyways lets head down to the studio. We have a new song to practice, _Worldwide_."

"Oh sweeeeet! Who's singing lead?" Carlos chanted excitedly while our apartment was still burning to a crisp.

"Who do you think?"Kelly responded in a duh tone of voice.

Carlos just stared at her blankly. So Kelly had to tell him.

"Kendall of course Carlos; this is his band. By the way, why are you and Logan still in PJs? I mean Logan's not even wearing a shirt."

"Long story."I said as my cheeks grew extremely warm.

**Carlos POV**

I didn't notice Logan wasn't wearing a shirt. That turned me on and by on I mean on! My Logie was way perfect and that made me feel really good…if you know what I mean. I look down and my pants and saw that it looked as if a stick was in my underwear!

"Shit! My fucking dick!"

I had accidently said that out loud. It didn't help that I practically screamed it which you know, draws all everyone's attention my way.

Logan's eyes grew wide as he began to crack up!

"Oh man, Carlos I'm not trying to be mean but, this is just too funny!" Logan said still laughing until he cried.

I gave Logan a slap. This is not funny at all. What that boy does to me should only happen in the bedroom, seriously.

"Oh My!" Kelly cried trying to hold back a laughing.

"I WONDER WHAT GOT CARLOS SO EXCITED! HMM, LOGAN?" James sang very loudly so that the whole lobby could hear him. Once they all started to laugh he had an expression of accomplishment.

I saw my Logie face grow as red as a tomato.

"CARLOS AND I ARE NOT GAY! YOU AND KENDALL MAY BE BUT, CERTAINLY NOT US!" Logan said with great anger.

Logan and I didn't want anyone but, people who were close to us to know we were gay. We were going to tell Kendall and James today but, I think Logan may have other plans now. James already knew I liked Logan so, that's why he made that comment. He was just trying to mess with me but, Logie Bear took it wrong. I mean threatening James to tell everyone that him and Kendall were gay and were going out was so unlike him.

"Carlos, you should probably go and take care of that little fellow." Kelly tried to say that as professionally as possible.

"Nah, let's just go to the limo… I got Logan, right James!" I said that to tease Logie. I loved to see him get all tense up it was all so adorable.

"Ha Ha, very funny Carlos." Logan said in a sarcastic voice.

**Kendall POV**

At that exact moment we were finally about to leave the lobby to head for the limo, firemen came rushing in. I then saw Kelly give Logan a you _better hope your still alive to see what Gustavo is going to do to you look_. Logan then chuckled very nervously.

"I better go put on a shirt." Logan said hoping Kelly would not follow so; he could deal with the firemen.

"Whoa, wait there trouble maker I coming with you to make sure you aren't going to call 911 for fun." Kelly said in a firm voice, "Come on boys."

We were all very scared and wondered what Kelly, Gustavo, and my mom were going to do to us. Bitters was not a problem anymore. We told him everything and surprisingly he wasn't mad. However, to keep quiet we did have to get him a date with Gustavo.

As we approached our apartment we it suddenly smelt like someone were grilling. Logan slowly opened the door, he was shaking with fear that Kelly quickly picked up on.

Before Logie opened pushed open the door he looked at Kelly and said, "I want you to know I am beyond sorry and that this was kinda my fault but not entirely."

Logan then pushed opened the door and hot steam and ash hit our faces. Kelly looked very shocked and yelled, "LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL!"

The fire was already put out but, Logan was still in deep shit. Surprisingly only the kitchen was destroyed.

"I am really sorry Kelly" Logan said as he hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Logan! You're sorry! Do you realize how much money this is going to cost Gustavo?" Kelly shouted as if she were going to rip Logan's head off.

"It's not Logie's fault! It's mine! Logan was cooking and well looked away for a couple of seconds and all I was doing was trying to help. Anyways I thought lighters fuel was oil so I poured it in the pot Logie was cooking in and KAABOOM! The fire started." Carlos pleaded.

"You know what boys, I'm going to fix this for you. Just go back to the studio without me and I won't say a word to Gustavo."

"Thanks Kelly I love you!" we all said at the same time.

"I love you problem causing boys too!"

**James POV**

When we all loaded the limo it was very awkward. Carlos was the one who made it like that. His _little Carlos_ still hadn't gone down and frankly I think that made everyone including him uncomfortable. In the car I sat on my Kendork's lap. It felt like the safest place in the world to me. I was gazing into Kendall's beautiful eyes but, was interrupted by loud whisperings coming from Logan and Carlos. Logan then shook his head agreeing with whatever Carlos had told him.

"Logan and I have something to tell you lovers."

"What is it?" Kendall said enthusiastically.

"Well me and Carlos are-" Carlos cut Logan off and said in a very proud tone, "- going out!"

I saw Kendall's facial expression change drastically. Logan then looked at Kendall in fear. I wondered what those two silly guys problems were.

**Kendall POV**

I loved James Diamond now but, Logan stealing Carlos even though I told him I liked him not too long ago, was a bitchy thing to do. Logan faced filled with a mortified sorry look at me. So, to make him think that everything was perfectly fine I mouthed, "I don't like him anymore."

Then Logan's face changed into a smile and he nodded his head. Once we got out of the limo, Carlos and James rushed into the studio. There leaving Logan and I alone…to talk.

"So what made you change your mind about Carlitos?"Logan said in a rushed tone.

I thought for a minute to make what I was going to say perfect. "Believe it or not Logan, but I fell for James. I really really really like him!"

"That's great Kendall! I very happy for you! Look, I'm sorry for asking Carlos out. I just liked…maybe even loved him for so long. I was just scared to admit it but, I couldn't keep it inside me forever."

Yes, I was over Carlos but, I wasn't over the fact Logan asked him out! What a freaking jerk! I would have been more cool with it if Carlos asked him out. All I can say is Logan better watch his back because; I am not the same Kendall.

**Logan POV**

"DOGS! Why aren't you inside with the other two dogs!" Gustavo shouted.

"Oh sorry we're coming."

As we walked into the recording booth we heard the new song that Kelly had mentioned early, _Worldwide's _beat. It was really sweet! Carlos and James were holding the lyric papers and looked very excited.

"Logie! These lyrics are the bomb!" Carlos said as he started to sing to the beat.

Gustavo looked very impatient with us. We were 40 minutes late and this was unacceptable.

"Kendall, take it from the top; then Logan; then Carlos; then James….make sense?"

We all nodded at the same time and Kendall began to sing. He started off pretty good but, something seemed to be way off. I think everyone picked up on that.

"STOP! Kendall what's wrong with you today?" Gustavo said very angrily.

"Nothing, I am the same as every other day. Maybe you're the one with the problem."

"Maybe I am but, your voice sounds like shit today so, sit out and let the other dogs sing!"

Kendall sluggishly got out of the booth and made his way into the other room with Gustavo. Sure Kendall didn't sound as good as usual but, he still was good. Gustavo must have gotten very pissed at Kendall. All I know never talk back to him because, he controls our career.

"Ok, now which one of you dogs wants to sing Kendall's part for the day?"

Everyone but me raised their hand and shouted, "ME, ME, ME!"

"Logan, restart Kendall's part from the beginning."

"But, I didn't even raise my hand."

"Just do as I say, if you and your dog friends want to be famous."

I then sang Kendall's part the best I could. These lyrics to the beat of the song were very complicated to sing. I personally thought I sounded absolutely dreadful. That's why it came to a shock to me that everyone's face was in awe and Gustavo was actually clapping.

"Logan, I always knew you were an amazingly talented singer but, that was just beyond amazing." Gustavo said.

"You're kidding me right?"I responded as my voice cracked.

Gustavo shook his head and asked, "How would you like to sing lead for this song."

Maybe Gustavo forgot that the lead was Kendall's so I informed him, "Kendall's singing lead!"

"Its all up to you now buddy."James said happily.

I looked around to see my friends expressions, James was shaking his head up and down, Carlos kept telling me to "go for it", and Kendall shook his head no! I didn't want to be mean to Kendall but, I always wanted to sing lead and this was my one chance. I deserved to sing lead after all the hard work I've done for this band.

"I'll take the job!" I chanted with a grin on my face.

**Kendall POV**

How could that fucker just take my spot? I am so pissed to the freaking max! I thought Logan Mitchell was my friend; someone I could trust. But, I guess not he's just a backstabbing son of a bitch! Another thing that got me so fudging furious was James, my boyfriend told him to take it.

I really needed to just take a walk and clear my mind so, when it came time to leave everyone loaded the limo but me. I told them that, "I wanted to walk back to The Palms Woods." Logan asked me "why" but, I just ignored him.

As began to walk I decided not to go home just yet. I walked a while on the beach thinking of how someone could just be a total dick face like Logan and James. It just wasn't fair to me.

_Dear Logan Mitchell,_

_You better live your fucking life to fullest. Cause you don't ever know when some psycho is gonna take it. Just remember one thing honey, don't trust anyone not even your best friends. If I were you I would be very afraid. I know where you live and what you do every minute of every day. I know your lover Carlos so, let's just hope I don't take his life before yours. So bitch your never gonna be safe, and you will never know who I am until I strike. I hope you enjoy your fucking last miserable days of your life._

_With all Love,_

_Your worst nightmare _

_P.S. See you at the Palm Woods! :D_

**A/N: Did you like it? Is Kendall going crazy? Is Logan going to get killed? Is Carlos going to get another stick in his underwear? Is James going to get…**

**READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I WONT HAVE ENOUGH MOTIVATION TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPETER! UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL TAKE LONGER AND LONGER TO POST UNTIL I STOP ENTIRELY. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

Stefunnylovescarlos was here. ;]


	5. Heart Heart HEART BREAK

**A/N: Remember the threatening letter Kendall wrote to Logan in the previous chapter? If you don't then this chapter won't make sense so read it! **** This chapter is based on **_**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage. **_**It just seemed to fit with Kendall and Logan's conflict. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to **_**REVIEW**_**! Also do you guys remember the song **_**WORLDWIDE I used. Well I said Logan's lead and he actually sings a lot and Kendall barely sings. I'm a pretty good guesser. But, James sings the most. Look it up…it's a really good song!**_

**Logan POV**

I was woken up by the sound of thunder and rain crashing down against the pavement. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 4am. My Carlitos was still sleeping like a baby… a baby who snores like a giant. I tried to adjust myself back into a comfortable position. Hoping, I could go back to sleep. Then I slipped my hand under my pillow. It felt as if there were a piece of something that happened to be wet.

Pulling out the object, I discovered it was a piece of paper with droplets of fresh rain on it. Confusion filled my mind… how would this get under my pillow when I am such a light sleeper? I then turned the paper over to read _open or be surprised!_

The letter presented upon it was just dreadful, as if someone who was purely evil had written it. Great fear built up inside me. I didn't want to be killed or more importantly, I didn't want Carlos to be killed. At this point I was already freaking out. Whoever this was knew where I lived and had somehow managed to get inside our apartment and come so very close to me and Carlos.

I got up from my bed and walked over to Carlos's. "CC-AARR-LLLO-SS!" I cried in a very frightened tone as I shook him forcefully.

Carlos woke up in a very lazy fashion and looked kinda annoyed. His eyes were now open but he had not made contact with me. However, at that moment he saw my now completely pale face and my eyes that were wide open and filled with tears of fear.

Carlos' face of annoyance turned into concern as he said, "What's wrong Logie Bear?"

"I'm so scared and confused, Carlos." I then handed him the letter that had been signed, _Your worst nightmare._

As Carlos read the letter, his face turned into anger and he shooked his head as if his anger was all about to burst out. I never had seen Carlos so mad before. In fact, I didn't even know that someone as sweet as him could possess anger.

"What the fuck! Oh this asshole is fucking dead! No-fucking-body threatens or scares my boyfriend to tears and get away with it!"Carlos said in a very disturbed manner.

"Carlos what should I do?"

"Wait… until that bitch comes. Then we will see how tough he is without his fucking dick!" Carlos hissed and scooted over, "But for now, how about you get into my bed so I can hold you."

"That sounds good, Carlos!"

Carlos always makes me feel safe. I crawled into his bed and he wrapped his arms around me in a strong embrace. I felt as if nothing could ever hurt me. Carlos began to stroke my hair and whispered, "Forget about that letter. I love you and I'm here to protect you."

I still felt over whelmed and Carlos must have noticed because, he held me tighter and began to softly sing into my ear, "Don't worry about a thing cuz every little thing is gonna be alright…" until I fell asleep again.

**James POV**

I wondered why Logan and Carlos had not been up. We had plans to go out for breakfast and head for the mall but, it was now 11am and I began to worry. So me being the concerned person that I am walked to their room and opened the door… Kendall followed behind me. I immediately saw Carlos holding Logan. Personally, I thought that was cute. However, Kendall seemed to enjoy this too much because he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAKKEE UPP!" I shouted impatiently.

Both Logan and Carlos jumped up. I noticed Logan's eyes were extremely puffy and red. Carlos on the other hand looked at Logan worried.

"What wrong?" Kendall asked in a somewhat fake voice.

Ever since rehearsal yesterday, Kendall had been acting way off. I mean he got home around _3:50 am_ and in a very bad mood. Must I add he seems to be up to something, as if he is a whole new person! It seems the Kendall we know is not who we think he is. He is a mystery.

"I fff-ound tt-hhi-ss-"Logan tried to say but began to shake and tears over took him.

"Some bastard left Logie this." Carlos said as he handed me a paper.

"Oh my! Are you gonna be ok Logie?" I said.

Logan shook his head up and down and then asked through sniffles, "Were still going to the mall right?"

"It depends on how you feel" I said.

Logan glanced at Carlos as if he were asking his opinion. After a moment of hesitation, Logan replied, "Carlos and I should go get changed." they both got up from bed. "..we will be done soon."

**Kendall POV**

I felt accomplished but bad; I had scared the shit out of Logan. I don't think I could go through with hurting him. Logan had been my friend before I could even talk. He was always there to support me and cheer me up. I just wanted to teach him a lesson for practically being the biggest dick alive. But, I think I went a little too far.

All I can say is I have so many things racing through my head; it feels like it's going to explode! Am I mad at Logan or am I not? Does he deserve to be punished or does he not? Should I kill him or should I not?

**Carlos POV**

I was surprised my Logie wanted to go to the mall. He didn't seem well at all. Maybe, he just wanted to get away from the apartment. I watched Logan as he put on his pants. He was the cutest boy to me. Logie was so perfect and sweet. I don't know who would ever want to harm him. What could Logan have done to make someone truly hate him?

"Hey Carlos, can I borrow your black tank top?"Logan uttered through sniffles.

"Of course you can, baby. You don't need to ask."

I went to go get my black tank top out of my drawer as I saw Kendall looking through Logan's stuff.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" I asked in a rude manner.

Kendall jumped and turned around to face me.

"I-uh-um-I-James told me Logan took my uh- lucky hockey puck." Kendall replied as if he were asking a question.

"Did he now? Well Logan didn't take anything so, leave his stuff alone and get out of our room!"

Kendall did as I commanded. He seemed very nervous when I began to question him. I needed to keep an eye on that boy… I don't know if I could _trust_ him. I shook my head and got the tank top.

"Here you go Mr. Sexy!"I said while chuckling.

Logan smiled and took the tank top out my hand, "Thanks Mr. Gorgeous!"

**Kendall POV**

We all loaded into Logan's car and headed for the mall. I was scared that Carlos was onto me. He had sat in the back with me to make certain that I didn't touch any more of Logan's stuff. Earlier I was trying to find some dirt on Logan. Everyone thought he was so perfect, as if he didn't have any flaws. So perfect if Carlos and Logan were to get married they would be trophy boys… trophy wife for Logan. Well I had enough of that; I was here to prove that _theory_ wrong.

I wondered what Carlos thought of me… probably that I'm some weird freak. I doubt Carlos would find out that I wrote the letter; he isn't smart enough too.

"Kendall! We're here!" Logan said.

I came back to reality and jumped out of the car. I didn't talk to Logan… he didn't deserve to hear my voice. So I just simply ignored him and began to talk to Carlos. Logan and James walked ahead of us. They kept looking back at us and talking. It got me frustrated so I approached them, gave Logan a fuck off glare, and took James from him.

**Logan POV**

Kendall seemed mad at me…maybe because I took his lead. I sighed and decided to try work out our conflict. As I began to approach Kendall, Carlos caught up to me and began to talk.

"Logie, I think its Kendall's time of the month."

I chuckled at that comment then said, "I think he's mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you, baby?"

"He just has been acting…well weird I guess." I responded solemnly.

"I know what you mean. You should go talk to him."

"Oh trust me I am!"

I left Carlos with that and continued to head for Kendall. He had a problem and I needed to know what it was. Maybe I could help him….maybe I could make it worst! Whatever I do, I know it couldn't do much harm.

**Kendall POV**

"Kendall!" I heard Logan call. He sounded out of breathe. In fact, he was from trying to catch up to me.

That was just hilarious, so I began to walk extremely fast…or so I thought. The next thing I felt was a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Kendall, did you hear me?" Logan said breathing heavily.

I gave him a dirty look and replied, "I'm not talking to you. You're just a worthless little fuck."

Logan looked shocked that I would say something like that. What I didn't realize was that the other guys had also caught up and had heard what I said.

"Is that really what you think of me, Kendall Knight? You _DO NOT_ want to fuck with me!"

"I'd really like to see you try, LOGAN!" I shouted.

Logan didn't reply to me, but instead walked up to James. He then did the unexpected!

"James, you love Kendall right?"Logan asked mischievously.

"Of course I do!" James chanted happily.

"Then it's really gonna hurt you when I give you the news." Logan said frowning.

"What news, Logan?"

"Oh nothing, just that Kendall only wanted you to be his boyfriend because he wanted to get CARLOS jealous!"

I saw tears fill my Jamie Poo's eyes. Which pained me so much that I couldn't stand to look at him. I had no right to prove myself innocent, because I knew I wasn't. But an anger so great, that I had never felt before, began to build up inside me. Logan had gone too far, he had broken my heart and now I was going to break him!

I pounced at Logan and began to punch him. Logan then flipped me to the ground and the fight was on! I hit Logan various times but it didn't seem to stop him. He had inflicted so much pain on me that I was ready to give up.

To my surprise Logan pulled away from the fight and balanced himself. He looked as if he had been mauled by a cat. I felt as if I had kicked his ass pretty good, but I looked in a nearby mirror and saw all the damage Logan had done to me. I didn't know he had it in him.

**Logan POV**

I was in so much pain. It felt as if it were radiating through my body. I knew I had to be the mature one and pull away from the fight. Fighting was never the answer to conflicts. In fact, fighting just made them worst.

"Kendall, I don't want to hurt you."

Kendall chuckled and said, "Well you're too late for that. First, you break my heart. And then, you kick my ass!"

"You know I didn't mean to." I replied very apologetically.

"Logan, all I can say is I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue! So you better watch you're fucking back_ because_ _you don't ever know when some psycho is gonna take it!"_

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to post! I have too much schoolwork! Anyways, did you like it? Could I have done better? Please leave **_**REVIEWS! **_**I really appreciate them. Ok so Kendall just told Logan something that is written in the letter. Do you think Logan is gonna put the pieces together and find out Kendall wrote it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to find out!**


	6. Hello Kendall! Goodbye Logan!

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. :] This chapter will explain why Kendall has been acting the way he is! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember **_**REVIEW!**_

**James POV**

I pushed my head deep into my pillow as my alarm clock went off. Last night I had no sleep at all. The _news_ Logan had told me was still roaming through my head. Kendall didn't come home after the mall…which was good because I never wanted to see him again! Kendall was my everything and I thought I was his but, I guess it was all just lies. It felt as if he had ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. Tears began to rapidly pour out of my eyes.

I got up from the bed and cracked open my door to peek out of the room. There I saw Kendall…of all people sitting on the couch. He must have noticed me because he looked up at me with a very sad sorry look. I immediately shut the door and locked it. I didn't want to see Kendall or talk to him.

"James! I'm so very sorry! You know I love you more than anything in the world. Please forgive me baby!" Kendall pleaded as his voice cracked from behind the door.

I opened the door to face him and to my surprise he was crying. I didn't know the devil could cry. I guess you learn something new every day.

"You know what Kendall you're just a jerk. I was too good looking for you anyways."

I saw Kendall's expression change to a desperate look. His eyes glimmered up at mine as he ran a hand through his hair. I just wanted to kiss him but, I couldn't.

"I love you! I will do anything and everything to make you mine. I can't survive without you. " Kendall said as he was kneeling in front of me.

I felt like snapping Kendall's heart in half. I needed to show him how much he hurt me. Therefore, I needed to say the unthinkable…

"You know what Kendall now that it's over I don't even know what I liked about you! In fact, I don't think I ever really liked you. I was just trying to replace my feelings for Logan with you."

"Ja-Ja-mm-iie" Kendall cried as his eyes grew red with anger. He then just stormed out of the apartment.

What I said was all lies! I would never have feelings for Logan... he's like a brother to me. I figured if Kendall lied about liking me, I could use lies to make his life as miserable as mine!

**Logan POV**

I couldn't stop staring at the tan body, the perfect brown eyes, and the shiny black hair on the lounger next to me. Carlos gazed back into my eyes with amazement. We were madly in love and nothing could ever change that. A moment without him being by my side would be hell. He was my one true love. Carlos once told me, _you find one love in your life and even if that love is lost, the passion will always be inside of your heart for that one person; in my life you're that one and only person._

And for that reason I felt like a total jerk. I had ruined a true love. A true love very much like mine and Carlos'; the love of James Diamond and Kendall Knight. They told Carlos and I how they felt as if they were made for each other. During their relationship James seemed the happiest he has ever been and as for Kendall it made him seem more complete.

However, what did worry me was Kendall. Ever since Mrs. Knight and Katie died in the car accident last October, Kendall has been acting strange. He had every right to; if my mother died it would affect me. But, it wasn't until recently when Kendall began to act extremely different and by extremely, I mean psycho. I knew Kendall wrote that evil threat letter to me. He practically told me during our conflict at the mall. Before that, Kendall was one of the people I thought may have written it. He gave it completely away when he recited to me one of lines out of the letter.

Now, I was frightened by him. I think James was the only thing standing in the way of him not going _Jason Voorhees _status on me. Without James, I was almost certain Kendall would lose it all. All I needed to do was bring the two back together immediately!

"Carlitos, I need your help."

"Yeah? Since when do you need my help, Mr. Brains?"

"I always need your help, baby."

"Aw what a kiss up! So watcha want my bitch?"Carlos replied in a very bratty tone.

I chuckled at that remark and said, "We need to get Kendall and James back together."

"Why? Kendall was such an asshole to you. You shouldn't help him out at all…EVER!"

"Carlos, just listen to me. I need an idea to make them reconnect."

There was a long silence between us but, was broken by Carlos chanting, "We could take them to the beach! Remember, that was the first place they rushed off to when we first arrived in L.A."

"Thanks that's brilliant! I'll bring James, you bring Kendall?"

"Sounds like a plan, Logie Bear!"

I then got up and gave Carlos a quick kiss on the cheek so no one noticed.

**Kendall POV**

James. James. James. A five letter word that use to describe love for me. What is love anyways? A cruel torture that no gets any benefit from? Seems like that should be the definition now. Love hasn't been good to me. It always makes me cheerful and keeps me together but, as the result, it always washes away so painfully. Love isn't true; it's just a horrid lie. A lie that leaves people with scars and the feeling of being damaged for life. So would the world be better without love? I think so and that's why I am certain that I will never love again.

After I left the apartment I didn't realize where I was going. Where I ended up was _Providence, _the place James took me for our first date. The place where I fell in love with that boy. I didn't even remember how to get here but, I was here for some reason, and I was lost! I couldn't go into the restaurant; if I did I would probably make a scene because, that held the greatest memory of my life, which now was destroyed, thanks to Logan.

I admit I was scared; there was not a familiar person in sight; except, the hostess that sat me and James for dinner. If James were here he would wrap me in his arms and tell me everything would be alright and it always would be.

**Carlos POV**

I couldn't find Kendall anywhere! Maybe, he was playing hide and go seek. But, I doubt that. Anyways, I searched the Palm Woods and he was still nowhere to be found. So, I decided to give Rocque Records a call. Kelly answered and told me Kendall was not there and I better find him or Gustavo will go on a rampage. With no luck anywhere, it was time to search all of L.A. for that boy.

As I pulled out of the Palm Woods parking lot, I saw James and Logan already walking to the beach. I honked my horn at them and told them to get in. As they loaded my car, Logan gave me a look and whispered into my ear, "Where's Kendall?"

"I can't find him!" I shouted.

"You couldn't find who?" James asked with his gossip voice.

"He can't find Kendall." Logan replied.

"Why does he want to find Kendall?"James questioned.

"Truth is Logan wanted to take both of you to the beach because, you're both our friends."

James just gave us a look and sat back into the seat. We drove for about two hours until we found Kendall sitting in front of a restaurant. Kendall saw my car and ran up to it. He then got into the back seat with James and I knew trouble was on its way.

**Logan POV**

When we got to beach it was around sunset, the most beautiful time of the day. It seemed only Carlos and I was enjoying it. James and Kendall were giving each other a somewhat eerie glare. I just wish they make up because; each second they spend apart makes me fear Kendall more.

I grabbed Carlos by the hand and ran him up to the tall rocks. James followed very gloomy after us. Kendall stood on the sand with a spaced out look. I felt bad for him and it was my entire fault. I think James was just over reacting and should give him another chance. But, who am I too judge.

"KEEEENNNDAAALLL! ARE YOU COMING?" Carlos shouted excitedly.

Kendall looked up and replied creepily, "Oh I'm coming and I'm coming hard!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Kendall ran up the rigid rocks which were elevated very high above the sea. We then walked along the side and saw the _beautiful_ sea beneath us. Correction the sea may be _beautiful_ but, is very dangerous. This area in specific has an abundance of sharks lurking beneath its _cover_. Therefore, we must be very careful not to fall in because if someone did that would certainly end their life.

"James! I bet Logie can hold a handstand longer than you!" Carlos shrieked.

"No fucking way Carlos, I could beat Logan in a heartbeat!"

"Whoa there James! It's on!" I shouted.

We both stepped forth in front of Carlos and Kendall. Then I took off my shirt and James copied. I figured I would be on my arms for a while so I stretched them and warmed them up and of course James did too.

"Quit copying me…cheater!" I teased.

James me a smirk and said, "Let's get this party started!"

With that James and I both got on our hands. This was easy enough to win and I gained more confidence because Carlos was had a stopwatch on his phone. So, I knew my Carlitos will cheat for me and give me a couple seconds longer than James.

**Kendall POV **

I hated Logan with a strong passion. He ridded me of my love and I needed to give him pay back. James used me because he wanted to not feel things for that fucker. There he was right in front of me…right to next to James…right by the edge, on his hands! What can I do to make him feel the pain I do now? Logan needed to feel how much what he said to James affected me. He needed for me to pry his life out of his hands and this was the perfect opportunity.

Logan could have prevented this all. I gave a clear warning and he didn't listen. The funny thing is I thought he was supposed to be smart. I guess he wasn't smart to infer not fuck with me. Poor Logan, I will miss him.

"Bye Logan, anyone else who fucks with me will see you soon!" I shouted demonically as I pushed Logan off into the ocean. I saw him fall hundreds of feet, trying to grasp onto the rocks. He failed and fell into the now black waters. With the flashlight I was carrying I was able to see him perched on rock with blood all over it. Sharks were to come very soon.

"Logan!" James screamed as he was crying.

I realized what I had done, I killed Logan Phillip Mitchell. I immediately felt different, I felt like I haven't felt in a while…I felt like the real Kendall. I fell to me knees and cried, "Logan, Logan, Logan! What have I DONE!"

I then decided to turn to see Carlos' expression. He looked furious and shocked. I felt so bad. I can't even imagine how he feels. If James affected me this much when we broke up; Carlos must be devastated for, he will see Logan's face, hear his voice, smell the cologne Logan use to put on after a shower, and will never feel his skin against his ever again.

"I gonna fucking kill you! You asshole! How could you kill him! HOW!" Carlos shouted very angrily, as tears poured down his face like heavy rain.

Carlos picked up Logan's shirt and held to his chest where his heart was and at that moment I couldn't bear to live with myself.

**A/N: What's gonna happen! You better **_**REVIEW **_**if you want to find out! If you guys don't **_**REVIEW**_** I will stop the story here and believe me you don't want me to stop here because I have a lot good dramatic ideas for the chapters to come! So please tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also in your **_**REVIEWS **_**tell me if I should write a one-shot Halloween story for BTR! Thanks! :]**


	7. It's Cold Inside

**A/N: Remember what happened in the last chapter? Well let's see what is going to happen in this one! ENJOY! :]**

**Logan POV**

"Bye Logan, anyone else who fucks with me will see you soon!" I couldn't comprehend what Kendall was trying to tell me. Just as I was about to ask him to clarify it, I felt a powerful jolt to my body and my feet left the ground. Kendall was looking down at me evilly as I was plummeting to my death. Then, I understood what Kendall was trying to tell me.

I had no idea what I could possibly do. I tried to grab on to the big rock we had been on, but due the fact that I was falling rapidly it just sliced my hands; the pain was so intense that I felt like giving up on saving my own life. I knew I had no chance at survival…I was absolutely hopeless.

As I grew closer to sharp rocks and the treacherous waters below all I could think of where the happy things in my life….when my shyness began to wear off, when I moved to Minnesota when I was 7 and met the coolest guys (Carlos, Kendall, and James), how I learned to a back flip and who taught me, the day I made the math committee, when Gustavo came to take us to L.A, and when we went _big time_. The weird thing is now my happy moments only made me miserable. For I knew I could never have another one.

I was now only a few inches from my death and the last thing I thought about was Carlos. I would always love him and I knew he would always love me. Those memories of he and I were the best things that ever happened to me in my life and even though I was sad, I couldn't help to smile…Carlos always made me smile.

Then it all went black….

**James POV**

Logan? Could he be dead? I could tell Carlos and Kendall had concluded that he was, but for some reason I couldn't just yet. I needed proof…something told me he was alive. At this moment I could tell I was the sanest one out of all of us. And it looked like it was up to me to save his life.

I dug into my pockets to find my cell phone but, I remembered I left it at the Palm Woods. I couldn't ask Carlos or Kendall to borrow theirs because they were both having a meltdown, and frankly I was afraid of them. Looking at where Kendall pushed Logan, I noticed Logan's phone right at the edge. His phone landing there was handy but, I didn't feel comfortable using it at all. I picked it up and felt the warm tears begin to start up in my eyes again, just holding something that was his made me realize how much I would miss him if he really was gone.

I dialed 911 and told them every detail of what happened; they were to be here shortly. It wasn't easy for me to call, not one bit. I didn't want to explain how my best friend may be dead…it wasn't on my list to do things before I am 20. If I even make it to 20.

**Kendall POV**

I had no clue what has been going on with me. Lately, I wasn't myself. When I pushed Logan off the edge, I realized how crazy I had become. I just wish it didn't take something this extreme to make me realize it. I was _myself _again, and I had true feelings. Now, I couldn't even imagine how I could even think of harming Logan; I loved him like a brother.

James and Carlos must hate me. I knew it was my entire fault but, it felt like it wasn't…it felt like something was controlling me. Something I had no choice but to go along with. I just wish I rebelled. I needed to apologize to Carlos and James. I couldn't bear to lose them along with Logan.

I was crying uncontrollably as I pleaded, "I'm sorry beyond words, I feel like I have no right to be alive. I know I did it, but in heart I know I didn't…don't call the cops…I don't want to get into a bad situation"

"You don't have a fucking right to be alive…you fucking asshole!" Carlos said as he still was holding Logan's shirt.

"Kendall no offense, but you are already in a bad situation."

**Carlos POV**

Logan was my everything…how could I ever lose him? My heart was crushed into so many pieces there was no way it could heal. I felt so many passionate feelings towards him that I didn't get a chance to express how I wanted to. He may be dead but, hopefully he would be listening….

With every appearance of Logan, blinding my eyes, I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do. His heart beat was fast just like mine, which shows were both scared. Would he stay awake for me? I'll do anything to keep him alive. And if it's a hero Logan wants, I can save him. He is the only key to my survival. His whispers are priceless to me. I'll share the air that I breathe just to keep him by my side. Logan taught me how to live and he was changing me; I wish he could stay near. I just don't want to miss anything.

Just thinking of my feelings for Logan made it so much harder to let him go. I could only blame one person for this…that person was Kendall. He needed to be punished severely. I then heard sirens and knew justice was to come soon.

**Kendall POV**

I heard sirens and felt the guilt inside me grow larger. I was certain I was going to go to jail. I thought the punishment of me being the one who hurt Logan was more than I could bear; I knew I was about to endure more punishment very soon.

I was blinded by anger and pity when I pushed Logan. I didn't realize what I was actually doing. I killed him and threw away my life…my future. How could I be so stupid? I acted as if were a child and I guess you don't get rewards for that.

James approached me and said, "Don't worry Kendall, I'm here."

"How can I not be worried? I killed Logan! I'm going to jail! If you haven't realized those aren't good things!"

"Shhh…don't say that so loud. The cops don't know you pushed him, I told them a different story." James whispered.

"What did you tell them? I don't want to get into more trouble than I already am."

"I told them Logan slipped and made himself…well fall to his death. And you won't get into more trouble because there were no other witnesses."

"What about Carlos?" I asked concernedly.

"Don't lose sleep over him…I'll take care of that."

**Carlos POV**

My heart began to stutter as I looked up and saw the tremendous crimson helicopter descending towards the perilous jagged rocks where, my true love, my only love, Logan Philip Mitchell lay lifeless. I pulled at my hair, defeated, scared that I would never see my boy's adorable face again. My heart seemed to rise to my throat and I felt sick to my stomach; I had to be strong, I had to believe that my Logie would make it and everything would be okay. But the sight of his damaged body being airlifted onto the great flying machine was too much for me to bear…and I broke.

"I'll never let you go, Logan" I whispered as I embraced Logan's shirt lovingly. I let out a shaky breath as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. "I promise."

**James POV**

Carlos was a mess. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken, what it feels like when you can't show the one you love or tell them that your heart is theirs forever. I went over to Carlos and grasped his shoulder. He turned his face up to me—it broke my heart to see him looking so crushed.

"Carlos, we need to go."

He didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken to him; he simply continued to stare at the spot where Logan had been. "James…" Carlos let a few more tears slip from his rich brown eyes and breathed, "Its cold inside."

I gave Carlos a hug as tears began to well up in my eyes. "I know…I know."

**Kendall's POV**

Seeing Carlos crying so passionately for his love made me feel like a total jerk. I was disgusted with myself but I knew that it was too late to make things better. I killed Logan, one of my best friends since like forever…what kind of person am I? What gives me the right to live while an innocent soul like Logan must die? I regretted my stupid, selfish decision. Not only had I lost Logan, I had lost every single one of my friends and that hurt me. I needed to pay for what I did. The car ride to the hospital was silent.

**Carlos POV**

We were now at the hospital anxiously awaiting the doctor to come out and give us the info on Logan. My mind was racing wildly…I thought he was dead! It wasn't until recently I gained hope. I just wish this was all a bad dream and my Logie will be perfectly fine. The doctor then began to approach us with a clipboard in his hand and I knew news was on its way.

"Mr. Garcia, Mr. Diamond, and Mr. Knight-"

"That's us…is Logan ok!" I shouted impatiently cutting off the doctor.

The doctor gave me a look that told me I had annoyed him. He then continued, "- I'm sorry to inform you that Logan Mitchell has a very small chance of surviving the night. So, I suggest you say your goodbyes now… before it's too late."

I couldn't believe what the doctor just said…a life without Logan seemed unimaginable. "You're lying! Our time together is not over! Logan's gonna wake up and then he'll jump into my arms and and and"I couldn't say anymore, I knew I was just lying to myself.

"Mr. Garcia, if Logan does wake up I fear you will be disappointed."

"Why's that?" I said meanly as tears flooded my face.

"Because, he will only remember the memories, things, and people that were most important to him in life. Therefore, he may not remember you."

"Oh believe me he _will_ remember me!"

I then got up and headed towards Logan's room; James and the murderer followed. The hallway seemed long as if were never ending. Once, I reached Logan's room, I Iooked inside and saw his pale almost lifeless body on the bed.

"Logan? Can you hear me?'' I whispered gently as I took his hand in mine.

Just the sight of Logan lying helplessly on the bed told me he probably won't see another day. I then kissed him one last time on the cheek and sang softly to him, "_Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight here one day gone one night, like a sunset dying with the rising of the moon, gone too soon_… way too soon."

**James POV**

Kendall and I were waiting outside Logan's room to give Carlos some time alone with him. We were wondering if he was ever going to come out of that room because he had been in there for so long! I began to worry so we just decided to barge in.

Inside we saw Carlos sobbing onto Logan chest. For some reason that disturbed me so, I had to put an end to it.

"Carlos get up!"

"No, I can't live without him!" Carlos cried like a little boy.

I then yanked Carlos by the arm which forcefully took his head off of Logan's chest.

"James! Let go of me! I want Logan! LOOGGANN!"

"Well Logan's not gonna make it so let him spend his last moments in peace!" I shouted.

"In peace? I am Logan's peace!"

I had no choice but to drag the miserable Carlos out of the room. I couldn't stand to see him so hurt. Carlos put up a fight…I won and got him out the door. However, once Carlos was out of Logan's room Logan's heart monitor stopped and in no time doctors began to pour in.

"Would it really of been that hard to let me stay with Logan in his last seconds?" Carlos questioned angrily as he broke down into a deeply hurt cry.

**A/N: Did you like it? Is Logan really dead? If so how will Carlos take the misery? **_**REVIEW**_ **to find out! :] And special thanks to **ohsoelectrik **who helped me described some of the emotions going on in this chapter. :]**


	8. Vulnerable

**A/N: I hope you like it! This chapter was inspired by tons of songs: **_**Too beautiful for words; Tears in Heaven;**_**:]**

**James POV**

"Would it really have been that hard to let me stay with Logan in his last seconds?" Carlos questioned angrily as he broke down into a deeply hurt cry.

"I'm really s-"

"I've had enough of you James. So how 'bout you go break someone else's heart."Carlos' lip was quivering and he was trying to fight back the tears that were pouring down so rapidly across his cheek and he said, "I-I think I sh-should leave, I ccc-can't see Logan like this …ppp-please just stt-tay with him." Carlos then began to walk away with his head hung down to the floor and I felt his sadness radiating in my heart.

In a world without Logan the sun wouldn't set and the moon wouldn't rise. I was living in this dull painful world; the world where I must endure the heartbreak of losing the only person who really understood me. I didn't how I was going to survive; I could barely manage myself now and Logan's only been gone for a few minutes. However, something deep down in my heart told me Logan would always be there by side to listen to my problems, cheer me up, make me laugh, and walk me through the toughest of times.

Logan was my best friend…no he was more than that. Logan and I shared so many extraordinary memories. Memories that we couldn't have with anyone else.

He once promised me that he would be my side no matter what. That he would always be there to comfort me and protect me. He loved me like a little brother and if something were to ever happen to me he would blame no one but, himself. Now I felt like he did; I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Logan's death was my fault. If it wasn't for me getting heartbroken, Logan would have never set up this trip to the beach. But, he would have been by side right now…alive.

With the guidance of Logan, I knew I could make it through my blessed but cursed life.

***Logan POV***

Earlier, Carlos was in my room sobbing over me. He just kept crying and begging me to please open my eyes. He wanted me to wake up and make everything ok. The sincerity of the words he said, really broke my heart…they made feel as if I was ruining Carlos' life. But the truth is, I wanted to belt out to Carlos' that I was fine…I tried to a point where I was truly and utterly defeated. His little sobs then turned into a big break down. And in that break down Carlos said something that made me feel as if I was a horrible person… "_Logie Bear, I need you now more than ever. Our love was so passionate that, I can't live without you... In fact, there's no point in living if you're not by my side. I know you never meant to cause me this much pain. Without you I am absolutely worthless. So I'll ask you one last time to please open those beautiful eyes of yours and gaze upon what I have become."_

Immediately after Carlos recited those painful words he placed his head on my chest. I could feel his warm tears pouring down like a rain storm. He grabbed onto my hospital gown with passion. _"I really do love you, Logan Phillip Mitchell."_

His gloomy hands then left my gown with great force. I didn't have a clue what was going on. All I heard was Carlos calling my name with deep sorrow in his voice.

Why? I just wanted to respond…I just wanted see to him. But, I didn't have a choice, I felt as if I were trapped in a box. I couldn't see or respond to anything that was going on. I felt hopeless as if not a single person could save me… as if I would be stuck in this dark space forever.

Carlos' voice soon faded and a gloomy mist flooded the blackness I was in. I didn't know what was happening to me but I did know I would see Carlos soon…

**Carlos POV**

As I was driving through the heartrending rain, all I could think about was my love, my angel, Logan Phillip Mitchell.

Our love was stronger than love; so strong that no words could ever describe it. The way Logan loved me was like a symphony inside me. I haven't heard of a love this perfect but, I was lucky enough to endure it. The only way I could show him how much I really loved him was through violins and their innocence. But, now he will just look down on me and will see how much I really need him.

Once I reached the Palm Woods parking lot, I saw that Logan's car was the only thing occupying it. This made me feel…I just couldn't bear it. His car was just there mocking me… it was exactly how Logan left it. I couldn't deal with all the memories his car brought me so, I simply stopped my car's engine in the middle of the lot and got out of the car slowly.

The ice cold rain hit my face like razor blades as a cold eerie wind swept through me. My mind raced with horrible thoughts. Thoughts I never imagined I would have….

My life was worthless without Logan. It seemed like all the walls were caving in on me and there was no escape. But that's not entirely true…there is one escape from this living hell…ending my pointless life.

**Kendall POV**

Logan was really dead and was I the cause. The cause of Carlos' deep, twisted pain. If only I could trade places with him so he wouldn't have to endure it…it would be my punishment. But obviously that was impossible.

The moment Logan passed, Carlos expressed a passionate love that he never showed Logan before. Logan never got a chance to see how much Carlos really loved him…how much he really cared.

For some reason, that made me think of my relationship with James. I loved him as much as Carlos loved Logan… maybe even more than that. I missed James with a deep passion and wanted him to come back to me. And I knew I had to convince him.

"James, let's pretend were alone… just you and me."

"What?"

"I need you James...I need you to be my man again."

"I don't even know how to respond to that Kendall. I mean were in the middle of hospital…a hospital where Logan just died and you want to discuss our relationship?" James said with annoyance in his voice.

"Look James, I realized tonight that we can die any second and well you're the only person I truly love and I don't want to pass knowing that no one's gonna grieve me."

"Oh, you just want to be with me because you don't want an empty funeral?"  
"No James! You don't understand…just please don't tell me I am the only one vulnerable."

"So now you're vulnerable? Sounds like crap to me!"James laughed.

I felt tear beginning to spill across my cheeks, "What make you think that you're SO invincible… I know somewhere in your heart feel love for me too. You're just too scared to show it."

**Carlos POV**

I felt my stomach lurch as I turned the key to apartment 2J, alone. My mind was a ticking time bomb ready to be set off at any moment. I shot my vision at the kitchen—it was exactly the way we had left it before we went to the beach. Then I saw Logan's cereal bowl on the table—it caused an unbearable pain within me…to think that hours ago Logan sat here casually munching on his Fruit Loops, alive and happy with life.

I hesitantly picked up Logan's cereal bowl from the table. As I rinsed the bowl I saw the last drops of milk recede into the drain. The droplets fell slowly but surely, one by one. I couldn't help but think of Logan's situation as I watched the cereal bowl. Logie's life was gradually ending, little by little. And like the cereal bowl, Logie held on to every bit of life that he could until the last drop. That last drop was finality; it signaled the end of an irreversible state. My hand shook as I placed the bowl on the rack to dry.

I wished more than anything else in the world to have Logan here with me. As I wiped a tear from my eye, I noticed a note scrawled on a dinosaur stencil paper on the refrigerator. Upon the sheet, I immediately noticed Logan's tidy writing. The note was addressed to me. It read:

_Carlos (Mr. Sexy)—_

_I found James in the apartment doing his hair. So once you find Kendall meet us at the beach. I love you baby; see you soon!_

_Your Gorgeous Nerd,_

_Logan :]_

_P.S. Carlos, I'll bite you if you don't get Kendall there before dark…and I think you know what I mean by "bite!" ;]_

I held the note with unsteady hands and broke down crying. Logan was so happy about today's events; he had no idea what was coming to him. I pressed the note to my broken heart—that is, the shattered pieces that remained. Gosh, I'll sure miss my Logie.

**James POV**

Staying at the hospital wasn't going to make Logan any better, so I decided to go back to the Palm Woods to see how Carlos was holding up. Carlos had taken the car home so, I had to walk in the treacherous rain. It was soon that I realize I wasn't alone. Behind me I heard dorky loud footsteps splashing in the rain. I immediately recognized those footsteps as Kendall's.

"Kendall, I know you're behind me."

"I know you're in front of me James and I must add your hair isn't looking too good."

"Excuse me bitch."

"You're excused…whore."

"Kendall, I'm really not in the mood to fight with you right now."

"I didn't know there was a mood for fighting."

Our pointless conversation carried on all the way to apartment 2J, where it slowly diffused upon finding Carlos bawling his eyes out whilst wrapped in a cocoon of Logan's blankets.

**Carlos POV**

I slowly looked up at Kendall and James. "The pain is just so unimaginable…I mean think about it. Logan was here with us this morning and now...now he's dead…gone forever…just. like. that." I cried into the Logan-scented sheets. "Oh God these sheets smell so good!" Kendall and James exchanged an awkward glance and Kendall nodded as James came to sit by my side.

"Carlos, I know that Logan's death hurts…it hurts really bad. And you probably haven't come to terms with it—neither have we. It may seem like a sick, twisted dream but it's not—this is reality buddy and reality is harsh. We're all suffering too but we cannot imagine what you're going through. You were closest to Logan, I mean he was your boyfriend!" I saw James glance at Logan's note which laid slightly crumpled in front of us. I saw his Adam's apple rise and fall as gulped down his sorrow. He cleared his throat. "Just know that we're here for you, man."

Kendall took a step forward and lecturing with his hands said, "Look Carlos, Logan's death is affecting us all in different ways-"

"NO SHUT UP ALL OF YOU," I belted out as I inched Logan's blankets closer to my face, "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY!"

Silence then overtook the room. It was almost as though time had stopped for the moment. Then life resumed with the blatant ringing of the telephone. We let a few rings escape until finally James answered it.

"Hello?" James said.

A look of perplexity overcame James' face.

"What is it James?" Kendall inquired with curiosity.

"It's Logan…he's on the phone!"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I took forever to post! Please **_**REVIEW**_**! Also check out ohsoelectrik ! :]**


	9. Logan Likes Rain

**A/N: Sorry I took me a while to post this chapter! I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! Also a part of this chapter reflects something from **_**Vulnerable**_** (Ch. 7)**

**This is everyone's Christmas Present from me! :]**

**Carlos POV**

I stared out of the car window in disbelief. I anticipated the moment I would hold that beautiful boy in my arms again. The moment I would kiss those soft pink lips of his... the moment when I would tell him how much I really LOVE him.

Like my dreadful tears the rain had cleared up. Logan had brought peace to this world again…my world.

"James?" I said questionably.

"What's wrong Carlos?" James responded looking back at me from the passenger's seat.

I started fidgeting with my fingers and then went on, "Well, I was just wondering if we were almost at the hospital yet."

James chuckled and then said, "Of course, we're pulling into the parking lot… now can you wait that long to see him?"

"I don't know James, I am really ecstatic to see my Logie Bear!"

James responded with a smile and a little grunt.

Soon I would see my Logie…soon. This time I will _never let him go_…soon.

**Logan POV**

Carlos Roberto Garcia. My one true love…my everything. All the loving and sweet memories we spent together. That's what was roaming through my mind at this moment.

How I would give anything to gaze into those beautiful chocolate eyes as he gazes back into mine. He was to come for me soon. Just the thought sent a flurry of butterflies through my stomach. I turned onto my side, facing the window, and let a smile escape my lips. To think that I was almost "no more"…it's kind of crazy; and to imagine the insurmountable pain my Carlos experienced during my absence…I mean, it hurt me. But that didn't matter anymore. I would soon see Carlos, the sunshine of my life, again; and I would hold him in my arms and promise to _never let go_ again.

**James POV**

I could almost feel Carlos' eagerness to see Logan as we exited the car. As I glanced over at his direction I saw a bounce in his step and dimples beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. I could tell Carlos was overjoyed… I mean why wouldn't he be. Logan Phillip Mitchell, the love of his life, was alive… a miracle happened to Carlos—A miracle that was certainly going to stick with him for the rest of his life.

He was now a long way ahead of us… leaving Kendall and I to talk. And believe me talking with Kendall was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I really love you," Kendall said looking down at his feet, "and I know I messed up big time… I was stupid but after our first date I found that Carlos meant nothing to me… my world revolves around you, James David Diamond…and only you."

Kendall's eyes then began to tear up and of course I felt something for him… I always do. Why you may ask? Because I was in love with him. But then again he did break my heart. Why does love have to be so complicated?

**Carlos POV**

I was almost there...almost with my baby. Just a couple floors and a few steps away from seeing him! I didn't know if I could wait any longer…I mean now that he's here on earth my life has a meaning again! A smile then grew on my face… all I could think about was my Logie.

My thought was soon interrupted by a beautiful pale skinned boy with dark brown hair in the lobby walking straight towards James and Kendall.

"Logie Bear!" I chanted with great happiness.

**Logan POV**

"Logie Bear!" an eager mysterious voice from behind me proclaimed.

No one called me Logie Bear… no one except my Carlitos. I was overjoyed to see my angel, but as I turned with love in my eyes, I was disappointed. It wasn't Carlos at all, just a confused boy. So with that let down, I then continued on my way to my best friends, James and Kendall.

"Jamie! K-dog!" I happily shouted.

Both of their faces lit up with joy as James said, "We're all so happy you're okay."

I scanned both of their faces when I realized Carlos still wasn't here, "Umm… where is Carlos?"

And once again…this time directly behind me I heard a boys voice say, "I'm right here baby…" He then put one of his hands on my shoulder and said, "… and I always will be."

**Kendall POV**

Logan made a disgusted look as Carlos placed his hand on his shoulder. He then took Carlos' hand off him with great force and then turned to him. "Will you just fuck off? My day hasn't been so great today so I suggest you don't bug me. I mean I don't even know why the fuck I'm in this hospital and ..." Logan voice began to mellow, "I just wanna see my Carlos and not some person pretending to be him."

Carlos' big brown eyes began to fill with a pool of tears. And through those tears I saw pain, disappointment, sorrow, and heartbreak…for what the doctor had told him had come true. How could Logan remember Carlos as his boyfriend but, forget his appearance? This twisted experience was surely going to cause Carlos terrible pain. However Carlos will not be the only one experiencing pain… Logan will as well because the Carlos he imagines in his head will never show…breaking his confused little heart.

"Well then Logan… the boy I met in pre-k, the boy that promised me that he would always be by my side, the boy who loved me beyond belief, the boy who I personally thought would never forget me… not even on his death bed, the boy who just broke my heart and proved me very wrong, I think I'll be leaving now." Carlos let out a sigh of sadness and headed for the Hospital's heavy glass door as the rain began fall again…harder than it ever did before.

All I could say is Carlos must be living in hell… right alongside me of course.

**Carlos POV**

How? How could my Logie Bear, the one person I would ever truly love, just throw his memories of me "HIS CARLOS" away?

Did he want me to feel pain? Was he just playing a evil sick trick on me? I just wish he was because soon it would be all over and I would get to hold my baby once more. I could never let Logie go…NEVER! But, he can obviously just decide to forget about me, even though he promised he wouldn't….even though.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. A cluster of heavy rain drops continually hit my face… reminding me of one of the many wet days that Logan and I spent in Minnesota.

_(memory)*"Carlos Stop!"Logan cried through a series of giggles, "You're gonna get us kicked off the team."_

"_Well Lo-ho-gan, let them kick us off…they shouldn't be having hockey practice outside in the pouring rain in first place!"_

"_I agree that they shouldn't have it outside but that doesn't mean you have to shield me from every single drop of rain." Logan said looking deeply into my eyes._

_My heart fluttered…man something about that boy made me just go crazy. "Fine then…but if you ever need a human umbrella you know who to call."_

_Logan gave me one of his crooked goofy smiles and playfully responded," Well I like the rain..." He then slowly move his face up to the sky letting bunches of rain drops hit his face and then bounce off, "…but if for some reason, some day I don't find a liking to the rain I'll be sure to call you, baby."Logan cheeks then turned bright red as he choked on his words, "I mean Carlos."_

_There was a silence between us…it was somewhat magical, until it was broken by the dreadful hiss of our coach, "Mitchell, Garcia! Stop being Pansies and get your asses on the ice!"_

_Logan let out a cute chuckle and I softly said under my breath, "I love you Logan Phillip Mitchell."_

_Logan was already on the ice when he turned to me shivering. "Did you say something Carlos?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't think you're ready to hear what I told you just yet."_

_Logan shrugged, picked up his hockey stick, and jumped right into practice.*(memory)_

Oh memories, who needs them? They're just causing my heart to break even more.

I sat down on the edge of the side walk still looking up at the sky. But, this time I wasn't remembering Logan…I was asking God what I did to deserve all this world of hurt.

**A/N: So did you like it? I'm not gonna know unless you **_**REVIEW**_**! And if you don't **_**REVIEW **_**Im just gonna think you didn't like it and stop writing the story! (I'm expecting to write several more chapters) Anyways thanks to the AMAZING people who always find time to review my chapters! Also I am soo sorry how short this chapter is… the next one (IF PEOPLE **_**REVIEW) **_**will make up for it!**

******I'm currently writing another story that should be posted soon! Keep an eye out for it. ****The Day We First Met**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! :]**


	10. We Can Work It Out

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while…more like forever. I've been bombarded with school work and stress! I hope you like it! :]**

_*Two Weeks Later*_

**Logan POV**

I woke up to my heart violently skipping beats. It felt as if it was going to explode, any second. I sat up in my bed and clenched my blankets until my hands grew sweaty.

"Logan..." I took deep breath as I continued to talk to myself, "you're missing something…something important."

Tears escaped my eyes as I fell back into my pillow. I silently thought to myself how much everything had changed…what happened to my perfect life before the accident.

Why? Was the question that has been recurring in my mind since the minute I left the hospital. Why was my life so screwed up? Why was everyone's life blossoming so beautifully except mine? Why did I feel I have nothing to live for?

I could remember almost everything now. I remembered my plans, my dreams, my old life, and how it almost ended... but I couldn't remember who almost ended it. Yes. I remembered a lot. But the one thing I couldn't remember was tearing me apart, I can't remember love. Where could _my _boyfriend be…the boyfriend I think I know? Where?

I needed to talk to him, I needed to hold my baby in my arms once again…I needed to think. Or suffer the pain of an empty life.

**James POV**

"Kendall, No… I never did!" I shouted as tears of sadness flooded my hazel eyes and then gently fell to ground.

"I know you don't mean it," Kendall bluntly said as he looked down innocently to his feet, "James, please tell me you don't mean it."

I bit my lip nervously as I searched for the right words to say. I loved and still love, Kendall Francis Knight more than anything in the world and of course I didn't mean a single hurtful word I was saying. I just…I just couldn't be with him. I mean he really broke my heart…to think I fell in love with a boy who was just using me to get to Carlos. Yes. I certainly couldn't love a boy who did that to me…right?

"Jamsie Poo?" Kendall sorrowfully said to remind me he was awaiting a response.

"Kendie, I-I really do love you-"

Kendall's facial expression turned into joy. He was grinning as wide as he could. "Oh James!" He shouted as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "James! You don't know how happy you made me…I love you."

"No Kendall, I didn't make you happy, you-"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean…" I sighed and asked myself, _Is this really what you want? A life without your true love? Don't you want to see that cheerful smile every morning?_ I do. Make the decision James…you only have one chance.

**Logan POV**

I know who I need. I need Carlos and someway I am going to get him back. The problem is I honestly don't know who the real Carlos is. But, I won't worry too much about that, because I have my ways of finding out.

Who do I personally want to be, the Carlos I spent all those enchanting moments with? I want it to be that charming dark haired boy with brown eyes, beautifully tanned skin, and that great smile that just warms my heart…The boy who has been telling me he is Carlos, for a while now. In fact, I'm actually beginning to believe him. But, I need to be certain…I think I have a plan.

**Carlos POV**

I sat lifeless in the kitchen, eating my cheap excuse for a breakfast. Like my breakfast, life hadn't been so good to me lately. It's been empty…it's worthless. It's seems as if time played a trick on me. Come to think of it, my life was so perfect before. Yes. Time…time just made a mistake by placing me with my Logie. No one's life was meant to be that perfect. So just as quickly as love came, it left. And once it leaves, you're left with a broken heart and doubt.

I started down at my food remembering my first _real _date with Logan:

_*"Carlos?" Logan said shyly as he stared deeply into my eyes._

"_Yes, Logie?"_

"_Can I…" Logie began to blush and then looked down at his feet in the sand. "Can I hold your hand?"_

"_Of course you can." I responded as I timidly grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers._

_A goofy smile grew on Logan's face. He then looked with amazement around the beach._

"_You know Carlos, this is the first time I ever walked on sand, and the first time I ever smelled the refreshing ocean." Logan let out a little embarrassed chuckle and his bright red cheeks turned into bouquets of love, "And what better than to share this moment with you."_

"_I couldn't agree more Logie."_

_I walked Logan under the pier and let out a little nervous giggle. "Would…umm…can…would you be mad if I ki-"_

_Logan put one of his fingers on my mouth and whispered, "Oh Carlos, you talk too much…now be quiet and just kiss me."_

_I gently placed my lips against Logan's soft pink lips. Once we pulled apart, Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "I know you're trying to be a gentleman and all but, I'm pretty sure a boy like you can kiss more…well more passionate than that."_

"_What?" I sadly said._

"_You barely kissed me. Are you nervous?"_

"_Well-"_

"_Shhh. Let me show how Logie does it."_

_Logan pushed his lips firmly against mine, it was as if our mouths became one. Logan pulled apart and then began kissing my neck._

_I let out a little squeal and said, "You know there's a first time for everything."_

_Logan raised one of his eyebrows and once again his smile returned.*_

**Logan POV**

I stared blankly at my bedroom door and said firmly under my breath, "This is it, Logan…your one chance to fully remember everything…your one chance at love."I nervously put my shaky hand on the door handle and took a deep breath…trying to take in the words I just said to myself. I didn't know if I could open this door; my destiny…my future lies behind it. And I still wasn't certain how I was going to approach it.

With all my might, I pushed open the dreadful door…despite my fears. I needed to; I have no choice but to. I mean it was either swallow my pride or live a life of sorrow and emptiness. Now which would you choose? I would choose the one that result in happiness. Wouldn't anyone?

I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen. There I saw a sad boy eating breakfast. There he was…my future; my destiny… the boy I think is Carlos…the boy who tells me he is Carlos…the boy I hope is Carlos.

I timidly pulled up a seat next to him, not sure how to spark up this conversation I so desperately needed to have with him.

**Kendall POV**

"I-I mean…"James let out little sigh as he ran his fingers through beautiful locks of hair, "Kendall, I don't know what I mean."

"I do…I absolutely do…you don't love me!" tears fell from my sad emerald eyes, as I began to blubber on, "I mean, why should you love me? I was a real jerk…I wasn't thinking James! I wasn't thinking at all…I was just doing. And somehow James, I fell in love with you…I really did."

"Kendall, I fell in love with you too. My passion for you came as a surprise…I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you…" James put his hand on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes, "…but, you used me...used me only to get someone else. How do think that makes me feel?"

"You know what James, I don't care how that makes you feel and I'm not sorry." I hissed as I angrily throw his arms off of me," I'm not sorry for any of this bullshit! I didn't ask for this James…I fucking didn't ask!"

"Oh okay, you think I asked for a psycho boy to fall in love with me…a potential murder, a liar, a heartbreaker…I'm afraid of you Kendall! I just…I just don't want you to hurt me anymore!"

"Hurt you James? Is that what you call hurt?"I clenched my fists and looked down at my feet with rage.

"Yes Kendall that is exactly what I call hurt..."

"If that's what you call hurt…then man, I'd hate to see you in my position."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Regrets."

"Regrets about what?" James questioned as he cocked his head.

**Carlos POV**

Damn. There he was…the cause of all my pain. The one boy I truly ever loved. My first, my one, my only. How could he just simply sit next to me…mocking me. That boy is like the devil…he'll make you the happiest person alive and then in a blink of an eye he will violently rip it away...

"Carlos…"Logan said under his breath as he gently tapped my arm.

Talking to him was the last thing I wanted to do today. In my honest opinion, I think I'm done with Logan...he's never going to remember me so what's the point of interacting with him…It's just going to make me even more miserable. I'm sick and tired of plastering a fake smile on my face. I'm fucking sick of trying to be the happy Carlos…I'm never happy, at least not anymore. Logan fucked up my life.

"Carlos…"Logan questioned as he tapped my arm with more force over and over again.

I let out a whiney sigh, "What do you want?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Logan let out a big breath and titled his head, "about…us."

"About us? In your world, I didn't know there was an us…anymore."

"I didn't think there was either but-"

"Wait, do you remember? Do you!"I uttered with a glimpse of hope.

Maybe it was happening...maybe my world was coming together again. Yes, Logan ruined my life, but he can mend it just as quickly.

Logan looked down as his eyes glistened with beauty. "No…" He said as he gestured with his head, "but I really want to…I really do."

I stood quiet, dumbstruck by rejection.

Logan's sad brown eyes gazed into mine as he whimpered, "Please just hear me out…that's all I ask."

I bit my lip as I tried to fight back tears. This conversation tasted sour.

**James POV**

"You know what James, I don't have to fucking explain myself to you!" Kendall snapped as his fists began to shake with anger.

"Actually Kendall, you kind of have to!" I crossed my arms, showing my authority. "Well only if you want me back." Kendall's green eyes burned with fire as they met mine. He ran one of his hands across his face as if he had a headache. "Aren't you going to respond to me, Kendall?"

"You want me to respond to you!" Kendall shouted anger present in his voice.

"Yeah, I really do!"

"Fine…" Kendall responded with a calmer voice than before as he let out a sigh. "…I regret causing you…" Kendall's eyes softened and tears began to run down his pale cheeks once more. He shook his head signaling that he did not want to continue on…but he obviously didn't have a choice. "…I regret causing you pain. All this time you were the only person, who I was, suppose to love. At first I was blinded by stupidity. But, the moment I fell in love with, I knew I made a huge mistake with the 'Carlos' situation…I just want you to understand, it wasn't me who brought us together, it was fate…all I did was tear us apart." Kendall sniffled and wiped the sorrowful tears running down his face. "All I'm trying to say is, we are meant to be together…but I blew it and for the rest of my life I'm going to have to live with the fact that I truly hurt the only one I could ever love."

**Logan POV**

"Carlos, I didn't come here to hurt you…because for the last weeks it seems like I have been… I just need your help with something."

"Well if you didn't come here to hurt me…it's too late for that." Carlos whimpered as the tears in his eyes began to fall out gently.

"How can I hurt you…when I so desperately want to love you?" I immediately clenched my stomach, shocked by the words that had just fallen out of my mouth. What have I done? What have I said? Should I just go with it?

"You want to love me?" Carlos' timidly move his head up to meet mine…but then slowly turned it away from me and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…how can you love me when you don't even remember me?"

"I don't know…but if you are really my Carlos of the past…I just fell in love with you all over again." I let a little smile escape my lips. "And it feels so great."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "Is this true…I'm not just gonna wake up one day to find you breaking my heart all over again?"

"I promise you that I will never cause you pain…ever again." I let out a small chuckle as I continued on, "There is just one thing I ask of you in return."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I love you and I want to remember all the times we spent together…not just the ones we are rewriting now. So, if were to take me on a date…a date exactly like one of our dates in the past…I think I could remember. What do you say?"

**James POV**

Complete shock overthrew me. Was the vicious Kendall Francis Knight trying to be sincere? I could barely remember the last time he truly was…but for some strange reason that just made me love him more.

"Oh Kendall, I'm just speechless. I mean I abso-"

Kendall's soft demeanor had vanish alongside with his tears…leaving a hard cold look, "That enough out of you James! I'm just sick and tired of this conversation!" Kendall let out a mocking laugh as he continued, "I mean, I get it you don't love me anymore…it is as simple as that!"

"Wow, you're impossible! I was just about to give in…I really was but you just pushed this conversation all the way back to beginning…it practically meant nothing to you if you are make assumptions about how I feel!"

"Well, don't worry about any of that anymore because this conversation is over."

Kendall gave me a mean glare and walked ruthlessly away. Stopping halfway and turning around to utter, "You're nothing James…you got no balls!" Then he continued on his way to nowhere.

Man, I get angry about the littlest of things…or at least just Kendall's ignorance. And I know he knows that no walks away from James Diamond…James Diamond walks away from them. That boy just loves to piss me off…but what he doesn't know is that two can play at that game. So he better watch his back, because I got some killer balls!

**Carlos POV**

I liked my lips, still stunned by confusion. How can this be? All of a sudden Logan loves me again…all of a sudden he wants to remember? Why couldn't he have done this two weeks ago…so wouldn't of had to endure the hell I was going through…the hell I am still going through. Was this the light at the end of the tunnel? Is my life turning around again? I could only hope so…I think I'll try to give this date a shot. But if it fails, there's no telling what I'll do.

"Okay Logan…I'll do just for sake of our love that was so true...so real."I slowly craned my head towards Logan…our lips lightly brushed each other's…sending a tingling feeling down my spine. I then got caught in Logan's captivating eyes and said from the bottom of my heart, "Logan, my life was nothing without…nothing but pure torture. Try to imagine loving someone when they don't love you back…but the worst part is knowing that once they did love you back. And once those words escaped your mouth once again, I found meaning in my life…there's just something you do to me…something I can't explain."

Logan let out a shy smile and timidly said, "Then its good were going on this date…I hope can love you forever…I just need to know if you are my Carlitos."

"I am and I'll prove it to you."

**James POV**

I stared heartlessly at the phone…thinking to myself is this too extreme? I promised Kendall I wouldn't even think about do this…I did. But then again, he promised that he would never break my heart. And I was so close to vengeance…I could almost taste its sweetness.

I swallowed all my regrets and dialed the phone…

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello. This is James Diamond. I'm calling to report somebody to the police…His name is Kendall Knight…he attempted the murder of my friend Logan Mitchell…Excellent see you soon!"

Vengeance.

**A/N: Yay! So I hoped you guys liked it! Will go to jail? What's gonna happen with Logan and Carlos? Is James gonna go mad with power? Read to find out…But you guys have to **_**REVIEW**_** if you want more of this story!**

**Also, I'm planning on writing 2-3 more chapters of Big Time Scandal, before I wrap this story up completely.**

*****And don't forget to check out my new story **_**The Day We First Met**_**…I will also be putting up a second chapter soon! :D**


	11. It's Not Over

**A/N: Will Logan remember? What's gonna happen between James and Kendall? Read/Review/Enjoy! :]**

**Kendall POV**

My heart trembled as I sat lifelessly by the pool. I really screwed things up between me and James. And it's tearing me apart. Just to think of a sad, lonely life without James, the one I so desperately want to love, is eternally painful…its torture. Is this my punishment for what I did to Logan? Cause if it is, it's the worst kind of punishment anyone could ask for…this is hell, and I'm living in it.

I looked up at apartment 2J as James peered out the window with an eerie grimace on his face…his eyes were focused on me. I took a deep breath in as the sound of police sirens became prominent. I closed my eyes trying to get the image of James's face out of my head…it was evil.

A cluster of noises filled the Palm Woods, leaving the air heavy and cheerless. I opened my eyes and to my surprise the lobby was filled with police men.

**James POV**

I watched Kendall as his eyes widened with fear. He began to run away seeing that the police men were rapidly inching toward him. But Kendall was too slow. He was now stained in his own blood as his face was forcefully pressed against the unforgiving cement. He looked helpless…he looked miserable. He looked how he made me feel.  
I glared down at him accomplished at what I have done. The bastard thought he could just hurt me and get away with it...he said I had no balls…I sure showed him. Now he has his entire life to think about what he did…now he can go crazy with thoughts and he can bask in his loneliness.

**Narrator POV**

Happiness is silly thing to expect when your world is crumbling right before your eyes. James seems to think he is at his high point in life. As if he were king. Seeing Kendall fighting the police made him powerful…it made him feel happy. He's turned into the one thing he despises he's turned into Kendall Knight and Kendall has turned into James, the victim. James blinded by arrogance can't see what is really happening. If only he knew what he had in store for him…he would take back all the bad he has done. But then again life doesn't work that way, there's no second chances, there's only one and James made all the wrong decisions. You might imagine him to have the perfect life, but how well do you really James Diamond. How well does he really know himself?

**Logan POV**

I smiled as Carlos took my hand and began to walk me to his car, "I'm really excited for this date."

"Me too Logie, it means everything to me."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah?"

Carlos nodded and tried to fight back a grin, "Just think by the end of today you'll remember everything and I can call you mine again…all mine."

I bit my lip and said under my breath, "Hopefully."

Carlos let go of my hand and kindly opened the door to his car for me.

The car ride seemed to go on forever but I didn't mind, Carlos made it worth my while. He just kept talking and talking, it was just mesmerizing. There was something about him that I loved. I didn't know if was his chocolate brown eyes that glistened in the sunlight or if was the way his eyes would get small when he smiled. Maybe it was his helmet that always draped on top of his head covering his ebony hair that lay so beautifully across his caramel skin. Possibly it was everything about him…or nothing at all.

**Carlos POV**

As my car came to a stop, I grasped my wheel. A flurry of thoughts filled my mind, all positive…all were about Logan.

He doesn't realize how much I really love him…how much pain I would take for him. And after tonight everything will be back to normal, everything will be as it was. Love will fill the air again. The dark clouds above me will vanish, leaving only sunshine.

Logan and I will be a couple again and this time nothing will ever tear us apart…I won't allow it.

**Narrator POV**

Carlos Garcia is a confused young man. He'll say one thing and mean another. He plants an idea in his head and tries to convince himself that only good can come of it. He so desperately wants to live in a fairytale world. After all he's been through, why shouldn't he want to? There's only one explanation for why Carlos does what he does and that reason is fear. This fear lives deep in his heart, so many girls have you used him, tormented him, and broken his heart. Now he believes Logan's the one. Maybe Logan is the one for Carlos. But all I can say is Carlos is unstable and one more blow to his heart will send him through a pain unknown to him…depression. And the overly happy Carlos that the world knows will never smile again, not another laugh will pierce another's ears but many tears will cross his cheeks. He never love again and the dark cloud above will take over his life and trap him in a jail of sorrow.

**James POV**

I gleamed as Kendall struggled to get away from the police. Tears covered his face as he frighteningly screamed, "James, James, help me!" Kendall squirmed on the floor with the look of absolute defeat across his face. His eyes of sorrow became fixated on me. He was staring at me like a helpless child…like a scared puppy.

The police men were violent, they swung things at Kendall in attempt to fight back. Kendall's shrieks filled the air and sent unfriendly chills down my spine. What have I done? Why am I not happy?

**Kendall POV  
**The pain was excruciating and I just kept making things worse for myself. They just kept beating me, leaving me praying for death…I couldn't take it anymore. Blow after blow, I felt the life leaving me. My head began to spin as my vision became blotchy. All I could see was my warm blood spilled across my face.

My nose throbbed as they continued to hit me viciously, I tasted the blood dripping from my nose to my mouth…they broke it, they broke my nose. And yet, they go on and torment me like I'm a threat to them…like I'm a threat to guys who are twice my weight and age…I'm only a kid.

I wish my mom was here to protect me, but she can't be…some asshole had to take her and Katie away from me. Without them, I turned into something I'm not…a criminal. I'm no longer Kendall Knight, one of the best teenage hockey players Minnesota has offer, or Kendall Knight, the talented young man from Big Time Rush. No, I'm not him anymore, at least not in the laws eyes. To them, I'm Kendall Knight, a danger to all citizens, someone who needs to be locked up.

I blinked once more and then everything went black.

**Narrator POV**

Kendall Knight. A menace to all or simply a young man lost in this world? Everyone fears him…he tried to murder his best friend, Logan Mitchell. And yet he could face Logan, like nothing ever happened. Some say he has no soul, but I say he lost it. He used to be the perfect son and the caring older brother. Kendall felt once his mom and sister were killed there was nothing to live for, that life was just some sick joke. But then he fell in love with one of his friends, Carlos Garcia. However, with Kendall's luck he discovered Carlos loved Logan. He couldn't take the heartbreak, Logan needed to be destroyed…but in searching for vengeance Kendall had fallen head over heels from James Diamond. But one again, life twisted its evil head and Kendall was left torn and destructive. Would you fear him?

**Carlos POV**

When we arrived, Logan gasped in amazement. "This is beautiful, Carlos. It's just…incredible." He smiled and ran from the car to the sand.

"Hey don't have too much fun without me!" I shouted playfully as I jogged towards him.

His beautiful eyes sparkled as he looked up at the sky full of wonder. "Sunset." He said under his voice, "Amazing."

His eyes then began to drift around the beach as he exclaimed, "There's no one here!"

I smiled, "Exactly, this our special beach…where I took you for our first date."

Logan ignored me as he tightly grasped my arm and dragged me over to the waves.

**Logan POV**

I threw Carlos into the waves as they pulled him in deeper. After struggling for several minutes, he managed to pull himself out of the water…he was soaked.

I began to laugh uncontrollably, his nice outfit and his perfect hair that he worked so hard to put together for this date, were ruined.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face, "You know you're lucky I love you, Logan."

I chuckled as I tried to push Carlos back into the waves, "I guess I am."

"Oh no you're not!" Carlos sneered as he grabbed hold of me, "If I'm going down so are you!"

I fell clumsily on top of Carlos, the waves trampled over us. I managed pull myself up but every time I did, the waves knocked me back down on top of Carlos…it was kinda fun!

**Narrator POV**

Logan Mitchell doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation he is in. If could only see it from another's perspective, he would understand. I'm not saying he isn't bright, he is just reluctant. Every second he spends with Carlos, make feel as if he is cheating. He is confused. Logan feels that his boyfriend before the accident is somewhere waiting for him. If could realize that the boy on the beach with him is boyfriend, there would be no conflict. But, it is just not as simple as that, Logan tends to overanalyze things…which is exactly what he is doing right now. Is Logan hopeless?

**Kendall POV**

My eyes were heavy and everything was a blur. I heard the echo of people's voices and a constant beeping sound. And to my surprise, I was in a little white room. Next to me I could hear a person weeping in pain. Around me were doctors and nurses…towards the back of the room were policemen. My hearing began to become clearer as did my vision.

Still at daze, I lifted my hand in the air trying to grasp onto a nurse, "Where am I?" I tried to belt out, but my body allowed it to come out as a faded whisper.

"You're in the hospital Mr. Knight." The nurse said as she backed away from me.

I moaned, "I hurt…help me…I hurt."

"Well that's no surprise, you took a pretty brutal beating." stated the doctor as he glanced at the policemen.

"Nooo…I huuurt!" I began to cry, "I want James…bring me James!"

**James POV**

My heart pounded anxiously as the doctor stared at me. I reached over to Kendall's bed with tears in my eyes. Kendall jumped, as if he didn't notice me in the room…did he not hear me crying?

I stood up to get closer to Kendall. "Hey baby, hanging in there?" I uttered as I ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair.

Kendall's emerald eyes grew wide as he gazed up at me with disbelief, "You're here…after all the pain I caused you…you're here."

I tightly took hold of his hand, "Of course I'm here...I'll always be here for you, Kendall…always."

"Oww!" Kendall cried, "Help me James, I'm in pain…take the pain away, please."

I furrowed my eyebrows, this was all because of me and my need for revenge, "I'm sorry Kendall, this is all my fault."

Kendall began to breathe profoundly as his crying grew heavier…he was scared, "I don't understand how any of this is your fault James! If it's anyone's fault it's mine…I got myself into this situation, I was just so mad at Logan."

My voice began to crack, my heart was twisting, "No, Kendall."

"Yes, James…It's my fault. Karma finally caught up with me…I feel I'm dying…like my insides are burning."

I felt to my knees as I began to cry uncontrollably, "No, you'll be alright…you're gonna be just fine."

"I'm never gonna be fine James, I rather die than go to prison."

I felt a stab to my heart…I really fucked up.

**Carlos POV**

The sun was now gone and the beach stood pitch black. I sat next to Logan as we ate under the pier because rain poured mockingly from the sky. Today was the best day of my life. To have Logan by my side, laughing and having a good time with me again was unbelievable…it was astounding. It made me almost want to burst out in tears.

"I had a really good time today, Carlos."Logan sighed, "It was just great."

"I'm glad you did."

Logan laid his head on me, "I missed coming to beach, I mean all I have are memories."

"I missed you coming with me, Logie." I gazed at Logan, "In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to be my," I fidgeted with my hands, "if you wanted to be my boyfriend again."

Logan got up from the blanket and groaned, "I don't know Carlos, I still don't remember." He kneeled down next to me, looking me in the eyes. "Don't get me wrong I like you, it's just it doesn't feel right…I don't know, I feel someone's waiting for me out there. You know?"

"No Logan, I don't know…In fact, you're the one I was waiting for and I'm fucking sick of this game!" I began to storm away.

"Wait, Carlos!" Logan shouted as he chased after me. "Where are you going?"

"Look Logan, since you're not my boyfriend or my friend, where I'm going is none of you business."

"Yes it is! Now come back here now!"

I walked back towards Logan the rage apparent in my eyes, "You know what, when you were in the hospital dying, I should have pulled the plug, because that would have made shit a whole lot easier."

"What are you talking about?" Logan cried as gripped my shoulder.

"Obviously _us_ isn't ever going to happen again and I can't live with that for the rest of my life."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"End it."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! One more chapter until the story is over! :] **_**REVIEW **_**if you want to know what happens next! :D**


End file.
